Welcome to Mobius
by SecretStarr101
Summary: "I don't get it...why does everyone hate me? Is it because of the mistakes I made? The people I trusted? And now I'm forced to live this nightmare everyday, but of course, nobody cares. I wish I could escape...I wish I could just get away from this life before I lose myself again...but that will never happen...will it?"
1. I wish I could just disappear

**Author:** Hello. This is my first fanfic so please do not hate. I might do some more editing to this chapter. I only own the following: Sasha, Pamela, Angel, Anthony, Eric, Mrs. Diana, Sasha's mom and dad. Song lyrics belong to respected artists.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGG!_ The bell went off as I opened my eyes only to see a bunch of…..words….in my face? Oh yea. We were doing silent reading and I fell asleep….again. Man, I hated reading Romeo  & Juliet. I looked around to see that the classroom was already almost empty. I began packing up my stuff, till I looked in the corner of my eye to see three girls walking by. I recognized the one in the middle with short, straight blonde, dark green eyes, and wearing a orange crop top, blue daisy dukes, and white Nikes, Pamela. She had a sly smirk on her face as she kept eyeing my Romeo & Juliet book. I looked at the cover to see a yellow sticky note saying... "Sweet dreams, freak show." I shot a glare at her as I crumbled up the sticky note and threw it away. In response, she blew me a quick kiss before leaving with her friends.

 _That stupid slut. Ehh, I'll just throw her makeup bag in the toilet tomorrow when she isn't looking._

With that, I threw my black and purple backpack over my shoulder and left the classroom. I started to casually walk down the hallway when…. "Hey Sasha!" I heard a voice call me from behind. "I like how you didn't wake me up, Angel." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would fall asleep again." She apologized innocently. "I didn't either to be honest." I said with a bit of a chuckle.

Angel has been a friend close friend of mine since the eighth grade. You can guess what her personality is just by knowing her name. Yep, she is an angel. She is a very sweet, innocent girl that everybody loves and there is no way you can ever get mad at her. She is about the same height as me which is about 5.5 last time I checked. She is pretty skinny with short, black, curly hair that she usually keeps in a bun. Today, she is wearing a white tank top that says 'Angel Girl' in pink, a pink circle skirt, white ballet flats, and a pink jewelry set to match. Yea, Angel is a true girly girl, unlike me. Today, I'm wearing a large black tank top that says the words "Fall Out Boy" in white, a black hoodie, ripped black jeans, and black knee high converse with white laces. I have long, dark brown straight hair with bangs in the front that I usually kept down. When it comes to body size, I have more curves than Angel, but I prefer to wear large or loose clothes to hide it. Honestly, we do seem the least likely to become friends, but it is what it is.

We continued walking down the hall. "So your sixteenth birthday is about a month and a half away. Are you planning on having a super sweet sixteen party?" Angel asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. "My mom is trying to convince me to have one but you know me. I like a lot of noise and I hate being around people." I said with a shrug. "Hey, does that mean you don't like hanging out with me?" Angel pouted. "Of course not, Angel." I said chuckling at her. "That's what I thought." She responded cheerfully. As we walked, we stopped to see a group of boys pass by and in the middle of that group was a boy I knew too well. My best friend, Anthony.

Anthony is considered one of the most popular guys at school because of his charming personality, his amazing looks, and the fact that he is the leader of the track team. He is about 5.8 which is a few inches taller than me. He is thin and slightly built with dark brown curly hair. Today, he is wearing a red Hollister t shirt, with green camouflage cargo pants, and red chucks. Almost every girl in the school would drop dead for him, especially when he talks in his flirtatious Spanish accent. Anthony and I have known each other since the fifth grade and he has always been very close to me which is why a lot of girls envy me. Take Pamela for example. She was Anthony's last girlfriend until she broke up with him for suspecting me of trying to steal Anthony from her. I swear, girls these days.

Anthony seemed to have noticed me and Angel, as he gave us a quick wave while flashing us his dazzling white smile. Angel and I waved back at him as he continued walking down the hall with his groupies. "So how does is it feel to be the bestie of one of the most popular guys at school, Sasha?" Angel asked with a slight teasing tone. "Oh hush, Angel." I said as I playfully rolled my eyes while she just giggled.

We walked until we reached the front of the school. "Thanks for walking me up here. My dad is picking me up for a doctor appointment. I'm supposed to be getting two shots today and I'm already truly terrified!" Angel said in a panicky tone. "Don't worry. It will be super quick. I've gotten many shots and I never felt a thing." I reassured her. "Hmmm. Your right, Sasha. Thanks." Said Angel, sounding a bit at ease. "Well, I gotta go catch my bus. See you tomorrow, Angel." I said waving to her. "Bye, Sasha. Don't forget we have that big history test in the morning." Crap! I totally forgot about that. Now I have to study.

I decided to take the long way to the bus loop to avoid traffic.

That was a mistake I had made.

I made a turn into an empty hall only to be greeted by the person that I hate the most."Hey, stranger." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 _I'm starting to see why nobody comes this way._

"Go die, Eric." I said harshly as I kept walking. Without warning, he grabbed my arm holding me back."Oh come on, Sasha. That's no way to treat a friend." Eric said. "I believe the word 'friend' is a serious overstatement, you bastard. Now, I suggest you let me go before I rip your arm off and beat you with it!" I said yanking my arm away. "Ugh. You are so mean." Eric said trying to sound innocent.

Eric has been my school bully for the past two years. Back in ninth grade, Eric and I used to be friends even though he would tease me all the time. Until one day, he admitted he always was always 'in love' with me but ever since I rejected him, his small teasing became a lot harsher. Only God knows how much I can't stand him. Eric was once a short, somewhat chubby boy with wavy black hair, but now he has grown a few inches taller than me and has gained some muscles due to his new position on the baseball team.

"Why are you lingering around empty hallways like a freakin' pedophile?" I asked sounding annoyed. "Oh the usual, just waiting on my girlfriend to come by." Eric said with a shrug. "Pffft. I will never understand what that girl sees in you." I scoffed at him. "Awwwww. Is someone jealous because she can't have me or is it because she just a tool?" Eric said harshly.

 _Ok, this boy wants me to grant his death wish._

In a swift motion, I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall. Even though Eric maybe bigger than me now, but I know he is still the weak little boy I once knew. "What did ah tell ya before, don't EVER mention mah past!" I said as I glared intensely at him. Taken aback by my aggressive actions and my sudden country accent, Eric hesitantly gave a flirtatious smirk before saying, "I love seeing you get feisty, especially when you are so nice to look at." He said seductively, while looking down at my breast.

 _I swear one day I will have this boy's head._

What's funny is that no one knows what his true weakness is. "Listen Eric" I said more calmly now. "You and I both know the real reason you act with so much pride is because you are insecure about that little thing you...lack." I said that last part with a smirk as I glanced down. Catching on to what I said, Eric immediately tries to push me off. "Go to hell!" He yelled. "Fine. Take me there with you then." I retorted as I pushed him against the wall even harder. Seeing Eric was at a loss of words, I released his collar and began to walk away. "Just you wait. Tomorrow at lunch, I'm going to tell the whole school about your past. Then you will be an even bigger freak than what you already are." He threatened as I walked away. I paused out of shock and fear. Did he really have the balls to do that? After a few seconds, I regained myself. "I will be waiting." I said back to him without even looking back.

I marched on my bus and plopped down in my usual seat by the window. Luckily I have the whole seat to myself. I can't believe I let that bastard hold me up. Ugh, I just need to calm down. I put on my red Beats and started listening to 'My songs know what you did in the dark' by Fall Out Boy.

' _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.'_

' _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.'_

' _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark'_

' _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark'_

' _And besides in the mean, mean time'_

' _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart'_

' _I'm in the de-details with the devil'_

' _So now the world can never get me on my level'_

' _I just gotta get you off the cage'_

' _I'm a young lover's rage'_

' _Gonna need a spark to ignite'_

* * *

I stepped off the bus and began making my way home. I happened to look up to see ominous gray clouds covering the sky. Luckily my house is only three blocks away _. Zzzzzztttt!_ My LG phone vibrated in my back pocket. I slipped it out seeing it was a text from Anthony.

 _-Hey Sasha, I didn't see you after school today. Where were you?_

 _Aw man. I got so caught up with Eric's foolishness that I was too upset to remember to meet up with Anthony._

 _-Sorry, I totally lost track of time._

 _-It's alright. I'm coming over there in a little bit anyways. I just have to stop by the store real quick._

 _-Ok well you better hurry up. It's getting ready to rain soon_.

With that, I slid my phone in my back pocket. Usually, Anthony and I would meet up at each other's house every other day for study purposes, but half the time we end up goofing off. I walked up to the front door of my soft blue and white trimmed house. I unlocked the door and stepped inside only to be greeted by the sound of the blaring alarm.

 _Good, no one is home yet, which means I have some time to have the house to myself._

I quickly turned off the alarm and walked into my room. My room is most definitely not what you would expect a punk rock girl like me to have. The walls are a soft pink with a white borderline. The carpet is a light cream color like it is throughout the rest of the house. All my dressers and my TV stand are white with a pink flower painted on each drawer. My bed is also white with a pink floral confronter and matching throw pillows, which is pretty much hidden under my mountain of stuffed animals. Most of them are stuffed tigers, because I adore them so much. This used to be my idea of the perfect room when I was a little girl, but now I'm sick of it. I really would prefer to change my room to something a bit darker and less girly but my mom refused.

Without hesitation, I tossed my bag on the floor and popped down face down on the bed. That's when I remembered I have that history test tomorrow. I guess I better get started. Reaching for my bag, I pulled out my history book and started flipping through the pages.

 _And flipping...and flipping...still flipping...I'm bored._

Snapping the book shut, I pulled out my iPod and began blasting 'Don't let me get me' by P!nk.

' _Never win first place, I don't support the team'_

' _I can't take direction, and my socks are never_

 _clean'_

' _Teachers dated me, my parents hated me'_

' _I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'_

 _right'_

I went to my shelf and searched through my collection of Sonic the hedgehog comic books. Once I picked what I wanted, I laid back down on my bed and started reading. Only Anthony and my parents know this but I am secretly obsessed the sonic series. Ever since I was little I would spend all day, playing every sonic game in my possession. From sonic heroes, to sonic and the secret rings, to sonic 06, and even sonic boom. Lately, I have really been into the comics. I admired reading about the different adventures, the exciting action, and the awesome Archie characters that don't appear in the games. Sigh. It all sounds so amazing. I really wish that I could go to Mobius...

' _Every day I fight a war against the mirror'_

' _I can't take the person starin' back at me'_

' _I'm a hazard to myself'_

' _Don't let me get me'_

' _I'm my own worst enemy'_

' _It's bad when you annoy yourself'_

' _So irritating'_

' _Don't wanna be my friend no more'_

' _I wanna be somebody else'_

 _DING DANG DONG!_ That should Anthony. Pausing my music, I got up to go answer the door. I opened the door to see Anthony in his usual cheerful attitude. "Sup Princesa." He said giving me a hug. "I see you're still calling me that." I said returning his hug. "What? It fits you." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at remark. Anthony always called me Princesa when we were smaller because of my girly attitude and my desire to be a princess. Now that I am older and have had a complete personality change, there is no reason to be called that anymore. But for some reason Anthony still prefers to keep the nickname.

We walked back into my room and sat on the bed. Anthony began taking out his books when he asked "So how was your day?" I slightly froze at his question. "Oh you know...the usual...but it was fine." I replied hesitantly, trying not to think about the situation I got in with Eric. Anthony stopped what he was doing and gave me a concerned look. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yea...I'm sure..." I replied hesitantly again. "Sasha," Anthony said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes more seriously. "We have known each other for five years. I know you hesitate when you lie and remember you can tell me anything. Ok?" I forgot Anthony can see through my lies. Usually, I can lie to anyone without any problem, but when it comes to Angel, Anthony, and my mom, it's a different story.

Sighing in defeat, I decided to tell him. "Ok," I started as I looked at the floor. "After school, I got into it with Eric and he is threatened to tell everyone about...my past tomorrow at lunch." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could sense the anger Anthony was feeling as he jumped up from his seat. "WHAT!? THAT'S NOT EVEN ANY OF HIS BUSINESS TO TELL! I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM! HE BETTER HOPE HE DOESN'T CROSS A HALLWAY WITH ME! ESE HIJO DE PUTA ESTÚPIDA VA A MORIR!" Anthony yelled in complete anger. Anthony only speakers in his Spanish accent when he is really worked up or when he is flirting, just like me when I speak in my country accent (except I don't flirt).

Trying to calm Anthony down, I grab his hand. "No Anth, you already got into a fight with him in ninth grade. I don't want you to get in trouble for me again." I pleaded. Anthony looked at the worry in my eyes and began to calm down. I am the only person who can calm him down no matter what. Anthony sighed as he sat back down and placed his hand on my head. "I know, it's just...you are my best friend and I'm getting sick of these stupid bastards that won't leave you alone. I can't help but be protective of you."

 _Maybe it's best I don't tell him about Pamela._

"Yea, but I don't want you to have to go to jail for protecting me. If you're going to protect me I need you here with me. Ok?" I said. Anthony gave me a small smile as he tousled my bangs. "Ok, Princesa." I playfully rolled my eyes, but smiled back.

"So I know how you have that history test tomorrow" Anthony said, picking up his history book. "Did you study yet?" He asked. "I...attempted..." I replied hesitantly. Anthony shot me a glare. "Ok. I opened the book. That's some progress." I admitted. Anthony just chuckled as he shook his head.

* * *

Anthony and I got bored from studying, so we decided to turn on the TV and watch Modern Family. We were now sitting on the floor with Anthony sitting Indian style while I laid down on his lap. "I remember when you dyed your hair red. Why did you change it back?" He asked while stroking my bangs. "The stupid dye was getting into my clothes. Anyways I didn't like it on me that much." I said. "But I really liked it." I glanced at Anthony hearing the bit of sadness in his voice. Both of our deep brown eyes staring back at each other's, causing blush to creep up on my face. Realizing this, I quickly turned my head back towards the TV, hoping he didn't notice.

Sometimes, I can't help but letting his charms get to me. He is one of the cutest and most popular guys at school so what do you expect? But….that doesn't mean I….have feelings for him….right?

"So," Anthony said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You're coming to my track meet tomorrow after school, right?" "Duh, I have to support my best friend, don't I?" I replied, running my fingers through his soft hair. "Ok, I was just making sure since I know you don't like going to sporting events." He said, chuckling. "Ehh, I'll suck it up." I said with shrug. "Ok good, because I thought I would have to tickle you for you to come!" With that, Anthony got on top of me and roughly began to tickle my side. He always does this when he is trying to cheer me up or when he is trying to convince me to do things I most likely wouldn't. I laughed uncontrollably while attempting to push him away. "HAHA...STOP IT ANTH...YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE MYSELF!" I pleaded letting tears roll down my eyes. Anthony, who was also laughing, got off me while tried to calm myself down.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt!_ Anthony picked up his phone to see he was getting a call. "Hello?" He answered. "ANTHONY! DÓNDE ESTÁS!? TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMA DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA, NO PERO NUNCA ESCUCHÉ NADA DE TI!" Knowing who it is, I couldn't help but giggle. Anthony had a panicked expression on his face as he passed me the phone. "It's for you." I took the phone from him and began to talk. "Hi Mrs. Diana" I said in the phone. "Oh hello, Sasha. I should have known Anth would be with you today." Mrs. Diana replied cheerfully.

Anthony's mom, Mrs. Diana, has a heavy Spanish accent, unlike her son. When Anthony speaks English you wouldn't even think he had a Spanish accent. Mrs. Diana completely adores me. In fact, she believes that I would be a more perfect girlfriend for him than any other girl. She says this all the time, but me and Anth say different.

I returned the phone back to Anthony. "Anth. your aunt and uncle just came in town and they want to see you." I heard his mom say. "Ok mom. I'll be there soon." With that he hung up. "Well, I gotta go." Anthony said as he got up. Feeling a little disappointed, I reluctantly got up too. "Ok, I'll walk you out."

We walked to the front door. Before walking out, Anthony pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry about tomorrow. Everything is going to be alright, ok?" He assured me. "Ok." I replied solemnly. I can sense the worry in his voice. He pulled away from me and started walking out the door. "See tomorrow, Princesa! Love you bestie!" He said in his cheerful demeanor as he made a heart shape with his hands. "Love you too, Anth." I replied, giggling as I returned his heart shaped hand gesture.

I closed the door behind me when I looked towards the kitchen to see my mom coming in through the garage door. "Hey hon." She greeted. "Hi ma, you just missed Anthony." I replied. "Awww really? I guess Ah'll catch him next time." She said, putting her stuff down. "Sooo...did anything interestin' happen while you two were here alone?" Mom asked with a smirking growing on her face.

 _Omg, did she really just asked that!?_

"Maaaa! We were just studying! Of course none of...that happened! He has a girlfriend anyways!" I shouted in embarrassment, blushing at the thought of it all. My mom only laughed at my outburst. "Hahaha, Ah was just kiddin', hon. Ah just wanted to see the look on yer face." She said in between her laughing. I only chuckled back at her, as I walked back to my room.

Unlike me, my mom has a heavy country accent since she was born in a small rural town just like my dad. When I was about seven, we moved to the urban city so my parents could have better careers. My mom became fashion designer while my dad opened his own electrician company. Even though I'm happy for my parents and their careers, I really wish we stayed in the country.

I sat on my bed and continued watching TV until my mom walked in. "Ah talked to yer dad today. He said he should be home from his business trip by tomorrow." Mom told me. "Oh, Ok then." I said, trying to sound at least a bit excited.

My dad and I aren't very close. When I was little, we were as close as father and daughter can be. But ever since what happened in my past...it's like he completely disowns me.

My mom sighed as she took a seat next to me. "Ah'm almost afraid to ask how was school, today." She said glancing at me. "Ehh, people will be people. You think I should be used to it by now." I shrugged sounding slightly sad. My mom detected the sadness in my voice as she reached over to pull me into a hug. "Ah'm sorry people put ya through this, but Ah'm proud about how strong ya are bein'. Don't worry, one day yer strength will get you higher than whatcha can imagine and people will see ya for who ya really are." I soft smile grew on my lips as I returned her hug. "Thanks, ma."

After she released me, I began to yawn. "Someone's gettin' tired."she said smiling. "Yea, I guess I better get ready for bed." I said stretching. "Alright then. Ah'm going to church tonight. So, Ah guess Ah'll see ya in the mornin'. Goodnight, hon." My mom said as she got up and left the room. "Goodnight, ma."

I took quick shower before changing into a pair of gray comfy shorts and dark blue shirt with a image of Sonic the hedgehog on it that says 'Catch me if you can.' After brushing my teeth, I brushed my long thick brown hair into a small bun, leaving my bangs out in my face. Once I was done, I slipped into bed and began to think.

So let's sum things up. My name is Sasha. I am a misunderstood country girl who loves the sonic series and and is believed to be some sort of freak or an outcast. The only people who are most important to me are Angel, Anthony and my mom. They have always been there for me, unlike people at school or any of my family members; they are always there for me and were there for me when I was suffering in my past. The story of my past can wait for another time. For now, I need to figure out how am I going to survive school tomorrow.

I blew my bangs out of my face as I turned my body towards the wall, staring at my favorite Sonic the hedgehog poster. I loved this poster out of any of the other I have seen because it has every character of the video games and the Archie comics.

 _Times like this is when I wish I could disappear from the face of the earth..._

* * *

 **Author:** Whew! Chapter one is done. Honestly I think it came out pretty good, if I do say so myself. But I will let you guys be the judge of that. Tell me what you think and I will see you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome to Mobius

**Author:** Chapter 2 is finally up. I'm going to try to update at the end of each week. Thanks to those who have already commented, favorited, and followed.

I only own the fallowing characters: Sasha, Anthony, Krystal, Eric, Pamela, Angel, Daniel, and Ms. Malt. Sega characters belong to Sega. Enjoy!

* * *

The bus pulled up in the bus loop as I got off and walked into the school. Today I was dressed in something I never expected to wear. I was wearing a lavender fitted top, my large light blue jacket, with white cuffed shorts, and my light brown timberlands. This is the consequences I pay for forgetting to do laundry last night. I had no choice but to scrape the bottom of my drawers where my lighter colored clothes lay. I felt uncomfortable in this change of clothing, but I prefer to wear this than a dress.

I walked down the halls with my hands in my jacket pockets as I tried my best to ignore the stares from others students. I have never worn clothes like this to school before. Usually I'm dressed in black band t shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. The awkward stares were making me feel more uncomfortable. Most of them were shocked looks while others were more alluring looks from a lot of boys and a few girls. Feeling embarrassed, I pulled my hood over my head and zipped up my jacket to cover up as much as I can.

Anyways, that's not my biggest issue right now. Today is the day everybody will hear about my past and it's all thanks to a little demon named, Eric. Just thinking about it made my stomach fill with anxiety. I need to think of a way to avoid all this.

 _Should I leave campus and skip school?_

 _No, because my mom would kill me...literally._

 _Should I pretend to be sick?_

 _No, because then I would look weak._

 _Should call the cops on him?_

 _No, they aren't going to understand._

 _Should I just go to Eric and beg not to do so?_

 _Pfffft, I have more dignity than that...anyways he'd probably say no._

I inwardly groaned to myself. _Why can't something happen to me today?_

"WAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I felt someone grab me from behind with both arms and picked me up of the ground. "Hola, Princesa." The person said into my ear. "Really Anthony?" I asked in a non amused tone. Anthony only laughed as he put me down. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said still laughing. I only rolled my eyes.

Today, Anthony was wearing our red and white school T shirt with the matching sweat pants and gray tennis shoes. I guess he decided to put on his track uniform ahead of time instead of later.

 _He actually looked pretty good in his uniform. WAIT, what am I saying!?_

"Hmmmm, no black today? What's the occasion?" Anthony asked, studying my outfit. "I forgot to do laundry last night." I replied. "Ohh, I see." He said. "So...how are you feeling?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about. I solemnly looked to the ground before saying "Do you really have to ask...?" Anthony was quiet for a moment before he lifted my chin and said "Tell you what, after my track meet today, I'm gonna spend the whole evening with you. I'll take you anywhere you want." I couldn't help but smile at this. It's been a while since we hung out like that due to studying, his track practice, and his girlfriend. "Ok then." I said starting to feel better while Anthony smiled back at me.

"ANTHONYYYYYY!" Oh god, here she comes. We both looked down the hall to see a storm of red hair coming our way. This storm is known as Anthony's girlfriend, Krystal. She is about my height with really long straight red hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were light blue shade and she had a slim figure due to being the leader of the cheerleading squad. Today, she wore a white polo shirt with a red trim, a short red skirt, and red and white chucks. Like the other girls, Krystal can't stand me, but since she is dating Anthony she feels the need to fake it. She thinks I don't know this but trust me, I do.

Krystal ran up to us and glompped onto Anthony, giggling up a storm. "Sup babe." Anthony said as gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I felt a tightening pain in my chest at the sight of this.

 _Am I...jealous...? Of course not!_ I shook the thought out of my head.

"Soooo," Krystal started as she sidestepped in front of me, purposely flipping her ponytail in my face. I grimaced at this.

 _That chick better be careful or else she is gonna go from sixteen inches to no inches_.

"I can't wait to see you at the track meet today. I'm gonna be the main one cheering you on." She said hopping excitedly. Anthony chuckled. "Thanks babe. I know you will. By the way, you remember Sasha, right?" He said, gesturing to me. "Yes. I do actually." I sensed a hint of annoyance in her voice as she slowly turned my way, giving me a slight displeased look. Once she turned completely around, her expression softened after seeing my outfit for today. "Oh my gosh, Sasha! You look so cute today!" Krystal squealed as she...hugged me. I cringed at her touch and gave a disgusted look. Anthony noticed my uneasy expression as he pried Krystal off my body.

As you can see, I don't like to be touched. Not just by people like Krystal but anybody in general. If that person isn't personally close to me then I feel they shouldn't touch me.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!_ "Well that's the bell. C'mon Anthony." Krystal said as she started dragging Anthony away. "Alright. See you later, Sasha." Anthony said before leaving. "By the way Sasha, you should SO get a boyfriend." Krystal said to me with a stupid cheesy grin on her face. I did my best to give her a fake smile. I don't think it worked.

I rolled my eyes in the back of my head as I turned on my heel and walked towards class. I know she only said that so she can keep Anthony all to herself.

"Morning Sasha." Angel greeted, catching up to me. "Hi Angel." I said back to was wearing a yellow lace dress with a silver jewelry set and yellow sandals.

"Wow! You look really nice today." I was about to thank her until I happened to look over her shoulder to see Pamela and Eric having a suspicious conversation a few yards away from us. As if feeling my gaze, they both turned in my direction, both of them giving me smug looks. I shot them both one of my famous death glares, especially at Eric.

 _He better not be doing what I think he's doing._

Angel finally noticed I wasn't responding to her as she followed my gaze towards the evil duo. "What's going on with them?" Angel asks, as she gives me a worried look. I grabbed her arm and began dragging her away from the scene. "Don't worry. I'll explain it to you after class. Anyways, how was the doctor yesterday?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Blush started to creep up on Angel's face. "It went well...until I cried and kicked the doctor in the danger zone."

"Really!?" I asked, trying to suppress my laugh.

"It was an accident!"

* * *

After first period, I told Angel about my situation. She offered to help me in any way that she could, but I declined. I really didn't want to drag her in my personal dilemma. Speaking of first period, that history test did not do me any justice. Even though I studied my heart out with Anthony, it seemed as if none of the questions were based off what we studied. Anyways, the day lingered on, but surprisingly I didn't feel as anxious as I did when I got to school. Maybe it's because I'm a bit excited about hanging out with Anthony later today.

 _It's normal to feel this way about spending an evening out alone with your best friend, right?_

Anyways, it was now time for fourth period, which was one of my favorite subjects, science. Also known as the class right before lunch. I walked into the room and sat in my usual seat. The other students shot weird glances at me as they began murmuring amongst themselves.

 _Honestly, does everyone in this stupid school act like they don't have their own business to be concerned about!_

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ The rest of the students poured in along with our teacher, Ms. Malt. She is a very skinny woman with grey eyes that are usually covered by her silver rimmed glasses and short thin black hair. Today she wore a black tank, long khaki slacks, and three inch black heels, along with her everyday lab coat.

"Alright class, you have fifteen minutes to get back in your groups and finish your assignment from yesterday." With that being said, everyone transitioned in their groups and began working. Unlike everyone else, I finished my assignment yesterday without the need of a group. Guess that explains why I'm the only person with an A in this class.

Fifteen minutes, huh? I guess I might as well attempt to read Romeo and Juliet for the sake of passing that English exam next week. I pulled out my book and started reading from where I left of yesterday when suddenly I saw a chair pull up in the corner of my eye. The person to sit in the chair was boy named Daniel.

Daniel is tall and pretty built with blond shaggy hair and gray eyes. Today, he is wearing a green Holister shirt with light blue jeans and green and white Jordans. Daniel is one of the popular guys at school like Anthony is. Only difference is that 1) Daniel the star quarterback of the school football team and 2) he is an asshole.

"Well don't you look sexy today?" Daniel said seductively. I looked to the side to see the class's fake skeleton and turned my attention back to Daniel."You better be talking to that skeleton over there." I replied to him with a glare. As if he wasn't fazed by my response, Daniel only chuckles. C'mon Sasha, don't be like that." He said. "Wow, I'm nearly surprised you even know my name." I say sarcastically. "I know all the names of the most beautiful girls at school." Daniel said flirtatiously with a wink. "By the way, I came to ask if you would like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night."

 _Seriously, how stupid does this boy think I am?_

"Listen Daniel, I'm not stupid. I know the only reason you're talking to me just so you could use me to get back at Anthony for taking Krystal away from you because you couldn't be a better boyfriend to her." I shot at him, feeling pretty pissed off. Knowing that I caught him, Daniel looks at me in shock which soon turns to anger.

"You should be lucky I even asked you out you little b-"

"First of all, I call it an Insult to be asked out by the like of you. You can say or do whatever you want but just so you know, I'm not scared of you." I say, while shooting him my famous death glare. Daniel tries to match my glare, but fails miserably. Knowing that he has lost he grabs his chair and scrambles back to his group. I feel everyone's eyes on me, curious about what just happened.

 _Well that was five minutes well spent…._

I let a sigh escape my lips. Now that I've lost all motivation in reading, I decide to take a nap. I slide my book back into my bag, then put my head down and closed my eyes. As time inched closer and closer towards lunch my anxiety began to grow more and more. I tried my best to calm down, but I wasn't sure it was working.

"Ok, everyone turn in your assignments, but stay in your groups. We will be doing an experiment today." Ms. Malt announced as she collected the papers and began passing out the utensils and chemicals. "Umm, Sasha, this project actually requires a group. How about you work with...that lovely group in the back?" I turned around towards where her finger was pointing. Only to see Pamela and her two little friends giving me smug looks.

 _Yea, lovely alright…_

Without any comments, I grabbed my stuff and reluctantly trudged to their table. I sat in the available seat across from Pamela. I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at all of them while they all kept the same stupid smirks on their faces, until Pamela decided to speak.

"Hey, freak show. I see you decided to TRY to fit in with today. See, isn't nice to be like us normal people for once."

"Oh shut it, Pam. I'm not in the mood to listen to any of your crap."

As if she my remark didn't faze her, Pamela's smirk only grew wider before speaking again.

"Oh yea, that reminds me. You know, I was talking with your little friend Eric today and he said he had the most hilarious story to tell at lunch. I can't wait to hear it."

I knew it. I freakin' knew that's what they were talking about when I saw them in the hallway. I could only stare as I watched the three of them giggle.

 _That's it! I can't take this anymore!_

"Alright class, your instructions are on the board. I will come around if you need any help." Ms. Malt announced once she finished passing everything out. "Ms. Malt, may I go to the bathroom." I suddenly ask. "Ohh...go ahead." Ms. Malt replies as if surprised to hear my voice.

I quickly got up from my seat and started walking towards the door, but not before swiping Pam's make up bag while she and her friends were continued giggling.

I walked in the bathroom which was only a few doors down from my class. I entered one of the stalls and dumped Pamela's entire M.A.C make up collection down the toilet along with the little designer bag.

Feeling somewhat satisfied, I began leaving the bathroom until I started to feel something unpleasant build up inside me. Before I knew it, I ran back into one of the stalls and started to throw up. This is what happens when I let my anxiety get the best of me. Every morning I wake feeling sick to my stomach because I'm nervous about what garbage I may have to face when I get to school. Usually I am able to contain myself, but on a day like this, I just can't.

I just wish something could happen at any moment to keep lunch from happening. A meteor...an alien invasion...a call from the president giving all schools a free day off...something...?

As if on cue, I hear the sounds of terrified screams, rapid footsteps, and blaring sirens emanating from the hallways.

"FIIIIRRREEEE!"

I guess a fire works too.

Thanking the Lord for answering my prayers, I quickly clean myself off and ran towards the door. I could hear the panicked screams coming from my peers.

"Where did this fire even come from!?"

"Oh my gosh! We're all gonna die!"

"Where the hell is my make up bag!?"

I tried to push the door open only to find it was jammed.

 _Stupid school budget door!_

I looked around to see smoke is already engulfing the bathroom. Panicked, I began pushing harder, but the door refused to budge. I was about to scream for help, but then I realized...I could get myself out.

I backed up until I reached wall at the end of the bathroom. Taking in a deep breath, I ran as fast as I could and kicked the door off the hinges.

 _I guess being the former middle school soccer champion really pays off._

Looking around, I see that the entire second floor is engulfed in nothing, but smoke and flames.

 _This can't be any ordinary fire to spread this fast. Where the hell did it come from!?_

So far it looks like everyone made it outside already and the fire was rising fast, which means I better get out fast.

I ran to the closest exit at the end of the hall and pulled on the door.

"YOU BEST BE FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME RIGHT NOW!"

Of course the door wants to be locked and the only other exit is all the way at the other end of the hall.

 _It looks like I don't have a choice, do I?_

With every bit of strength I had left, I sprinted for the door. But with each step I took, my strength began to fail. My mind was getting hazy from the smoke along with my vision. My lungs were being filled with the deadly air as I started coughing up a storm. Before I knew it, my body gave out on me as I collapsed to the floor. Only being halfway towards the exit, I laid there in defeat.

 _Am I really going to die...? And if I am...is it for the best...or am I just being ridiculous...?_

 _Boooooooommmmmm!_ A loud explosion erupted from left side of the hall.

 _Is this a fire or a terrorist attack!?_

Feeling helpless and scared, I happened lift up my head to see a dark figure standing before me. It looked as if it was only three feet tall from what I can make out.

 _Is this a good thing...am I being saved...? What is happening?_

Before I could get an answer, everything went black.

* * *

I fluttered open my eyes...at least I believe they I did. Either way, everything was still black. I lifted my aching head and rubbed my eyes. Once my vision started to adjust to the darkness, I realized my surroundings were a lot different from before. From what I could make out, there seemed to be quite a few desks with beakers and test tubes filled with multi-colored fluids. But what really got my attention were the many weird machines and metal parts.

Well, I can obviously tell I'm not in the school or the Land of Oz. To me, this place gave more of a Dexter's laboratory vibe.

I carefully tried to stand on my wry legs. They felt like jello, but at the same time they still kept me up. I took out my LG phone to see if I could make any calls from this point.

 _No signal….shocker…_

Frustrated, I blew my messy bags out of my face and slipped my phone back in my pocket. I looked around at the mysterious lab again. Letting my curiosity grow, I thought I would take the time to explore my new surroundings when…..

 _DONNGG!_

"OWW..." I moaned to myself, rubbing my now sore forehead. It felt like I hit a wall off…..glass? Cautiously, I reached my hand out to feel that it was indeed a glass wall. I traced my hand along the smooth glass to find that it circles all around me, encasing me in some type of giant cylinder.

 _OK this really weird. Where am I? Who brought me here? Why did they bring me here? Why am I in this human sized beaker?_

I let these questions run threw my head until I find out I'm not alone…..

"Oh? So I see you finally decide to wake up."

I jump at the sudden voice that echoes the room.

 _Wait….that voice…..sounds oddly familiar…..and I don't believe it's Dexter's voice._

That's when the light suddenly flashed on and the sight I saw before me absolutely blew my mind.

"Allow me to introduce myself, dear stranger. I am the notorious Dr. Eggman."

"Eggman….?" I whispered with wide eyes.

 _HE'S REAL!? NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THIS IS REAL! I MUST BE ON SOMETHING!_

"Hmm, Quiet one aren't we?" Eggman addressed me. Realizing he was still here; I shook the thoughts out of my head and brought my attention back to him.

"Well since we're doing introductions, my name is Sasha and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm wondering right now." I said, narrowing my eyes at him while trying to ignore the awkward fact that I'm actually talking to a character that I never thought existed.

"Well Sasha, welcome to planet Mobius. I was able to bring you here by sending my finest robot through a special portal that took me a tremendous amount of time to figure out, but it turned out to be a brilliant success in the end." Eggman explained. "Oh, speaking of my finest robot, allow me to introduce you to Metal Sonic." He gestured to the corner where I saw a dark figure emerge into the light. It was indeed Metal Sonic.

 _That must have been the mysterious figure I saw before I blacked out._

I turned my attention back to Eggman. "Ok, so that answers most of my questions. I have just one more though. Why am I here?" I ask bluntly. "About that, I needed a guinea pig to test my new experiment, but none of the beings on this planet makes a suitable test subject."

"Test subject…? What do you mean test subject?" I asked feeling slightly concerned about what might happen next. As if waiting for me to ask that question, Eggman gives an evil grin as he pushes a certain button on his control pad. At that moment, a peculiar gas starts to fill the tube I am incased in. The gas was unbearable. I fell to my knees and started groaning. A strange burning sensation filled my body as if the blood in my veins were boiling. Once again, my vision became hazy, so I could barely see what was going on.

Seconds later, the gas finally clears up. "SUCCESS! Just as I thought! My gas works perfectly!" I heard Eggman say in the midst of my blurred vision.

 _What is he talking about!? What did that crappy gas do to me!?_

 _Boooooooooommmm!_

 _More random explosions. How nice…._

"GRRRRR! NOT THESE PESTS AGAIN! METAL SONIC, SEIZE THEM!" Eggman yelled. I heard a bunch of shooting and the sound of metal clanking. I pulled myself back on my feet. Everything sounded as if it was in chaos, yet I still couldn't see what was going on.

Suddenly I hear the sound of broken glass and I feel myself being swept off my feet. During this time my vision is beginning to clear up, but it is still hard to see because everything seems to be rushing by so fast.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_

I felt the person who is carrying me come to a complete stop. That's when I noticed my vision was back to normal. Right now, it looked like we were outside on the ledge of very tall tower. I happened to look down to see that it was indeed a….VERY tall tower on top of a large cliff. Seeing this caused me to remember…..I'm afraid of heights.

"AHHHH!" I started to panic. "It's alright. I've got you. Hang on tight, ok?" I heard the person say as I did what I was told and shut my eyes real tight. Making sure he had a firm grip on me, the person jumped from the tower.

 _OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M SOOOO GONNA DIE!_

After a few moments of internal panicking, we land safely on what I think seems to be….a plane?

"Great job on the rescue mission Tails and Knuckles."

"No Problem!" said Tails.

"Well that was a lot easier than I expected." said Knuckles.

Hearing these new yet familiar voices, I finally decide to open my eyes only to be met by a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

 _….oh my god….._

* * *

 **Author:** I am finally done with this chapter. I reread it about five time so there shouldn't be any mistakes hopefully. Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. A wish come true?

I'm sorry this took forever to update. Things have been busy between work and vacation. I usually write these during work but lately I either been doing this before I go to bed or while I'm at the hair salon or something.

 **Disclaimer** : I only own Sasha. Sega characters belong to Sega.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

After a few minutes of panic, terror, and a bit of nausea washing over me, the plane finally lands near a lake in an opened area in the forest. As everyone gets off the yellow aircraft, Sonic finally sets me down.

"Heh heh. I see you're not a fan of heights." Sonic says with a chuckle.

"Are you ok?" Tails asks, showing concern.  
"*pant* ...Yea...*pant* ...I'm fine...*pant*" I manage to say though my heavy breathing.  
After calming down, I finally straighten up and look at the colorful beings before me.  
"Umm...thanks for saving me guys...um I'm Sasha by the way."

 _Still can't believe I'm talking to fictional characters right now..._

"Well, as you you know already, I'm Sonic. This dude over here is my best buddy, Tails." Sonic said before giving Tails a high five. "And this knucklehead over here is Knuckles." Sonic pointed to Knuckles who only crossed his arms and glared back at him.  
"Anyways," Knuckles said before turning his attention back to me. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Do you live far, like in Downunda?"  
"I guess you can say I live far...FAR away..." I reply.  
"Where's that?" Tails asks me.  
"...Earth..." I replied awkwardly.  
All three of them stared at me with eyes widened.  
"...you came from Earth? How is that even possible?" Knuckles asked.  
"I didn't know they had mobians on Earth."

 _Mobians...?_

I tilted my head and shot Tails a confused look. "What do you mean by mobians? I'm a human." I say utterly confused. The trio exchanged awkward looks before returned his attention back to me and saying: "Okay, but I've never seen a human with striped fur before."

 _Striped fur...what is he talking about?_

Confusion, curiosity, and worry washes over as I furrowed my eyebrows and walked towards the lake that was only a few feet away. Stopping at the edge, I cautiously knelt down to looked at my reflection in the water, afraid of what I might see. My eyes widened as I let out a small gasp. I indeed had striped fur covering my entire body. My stripes were orange and black that were similar to a tiger's. My ears on the sides of my head were replaced with pair of cat ears on the top of my head. Looking at my face, I now had a white furry muzzle and my eyes seemed to have grown bigger in size. Now, instead of having many lashes I just had two really long ones on each eye.  
Trying my best to stay calm, slowly stood up and started backing away from the lake. I happened to look down at my hands to see they are covered in black fur and continues midway to my elbows.

 _What the..._

Something swept past the corner of my eye. I looked behind me the best way I could and nearly screamed. A long black and orange striped tail that was completely black at the tip swayed back and forth.  
"I'm...I'm a tiger!?" I yelled in a panicky tone while trying to calm my shaking hands.  
"Wow, you just now noticed?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.  
"Well with the day I've been having, it was kinda hard for me to notice." I retorted, feeling annoyed by his comment.

 _Now that I think about it, you think I would have noticed how much shorter I was._

"It must have been that stupid gas Eggman used that did this to me." I say looking at my hands again.

"Wait, you said Eggman did this to you?" Sonic asked. I nodded.

"A gas you say?' Tails asked thoughtfully while placing a finger up to his chin.

"I knew it. Eggman is up to something big and he probably has the chaos emeralds involved." Knuckles says with a growl.

"Well in that case, we better find out what he is up to and fast." Sonic says.

"Ok then,but in the meantime, what do we do about her." Knuckles gestures to me.

 _Excuse me, but "her" has a name._

"Let's take her to my lab so I can run some tests about this gas that Eggman used. Then we can see about we can do about getting Sasha back home." Tails suggests.

"All right then, let's go!" Sonic says as Tails and Knuckles both hop back in the plane.

"Heheh. Well, I'm guessing you wouldn't want to ride in the plane again so how about I carry you this time?" Sonic suggests while rubbing the back of his neck.

I thought about it and then I nodded. "Um...Sure."

 _As long I don't have to get back on the death trap._

With that, Sonic scooped me up in his arms and took off.

* * *

 _Who would've guessed I would spend today being a lab rat._

I was now in another gas cylinder that was pretty similar to the one I was in when I first woke up on this planet. For the past couple of hours Tails has been running tests and scans on me, trying to figure out what kind of gas got me into this state.

Tails then wipes the sweat from his forehead as he pushes a button on the control pad causing the glass cylinder I'm in to open. "Okay Sasha, you can come out now."

I carefully stepped out, making sure not to trip or anything before making my way over to him.

"Any luck, Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked into the room followed by Knuckles.

Tails released an exhausted sigh. "Nothing at all."  
"This is pointless. I gotta get back to guarding the master emerald." Knuckles comments as he folds his arms.  
"Let's work on this some more tomorrow when everyone else is here." Sonic suggests while stretching his arms.  
"You're right. Until then, we need to find a place for Sasha to stay tonight."  
"How about Amy's place?" Knuckles suggests with a shrug.  
"No way." Sonic says bluntly.  
"Come on Sonic, it's already late and Amy's house isn't that far from here." Tails stated.  
"Anyways, don't you want to visit your number one fan?" Knuckles asks teasingly.  
Sonic just glared at him while gritting his teeth.  
"Amy's house...?" I questioned mainly to myself.  
"Oh yea. Amy is a friend of ours who is clearly obsessed with Sonic. Sure, she can be a little excited and hyperactive but trust me, you would like her." Tails explains to me with a reassuring smile.

It's not that I have a problem with Amy. I just don't know if I can handle living with someone who is to damn happy all the time.

"Sonic it's already late. Just take the girl over to Amy's house and call it a night."  
Sonic then sighs in defeat. "Okay fine. Come on Sasha."  
"Okay then. Bye Tails. Bye Knuckles." I say, waving at them before following Sonic out the door.

* * *

It was already kinda dark outside, but it was still visible. Because of the headache I having due to the crazy events that's happened today, I preferred to walk. Sonic said he didn't mind since Amy's house wasn't that far. We were now half way there and it has been awkwardly silent between the both of us.

 _I am walking with the my childhood idol and can't even think of anything to say. I have so many questions to ask but I don't even know how to start. And if I do start, I might end up sounding like an obsessed freak and I'm pretty sure he doesn't need anymore of those._

I happened to look at him. Luckily he was more focused ahead of him. I stared at his cobalt fur. It looked so soft. I wanted to touch it. Wait what...?

"Hey Sasha?"  
Startled by the sudden break of silence, I reply to Sonic. "Y-yea...?"  
"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked.

 _Oh man. He probably already thinks I'm weird._

"Is that weird...?" I asked, playing with a strand of my brown hair, feeling embarrassed.  
He chuckled. "Nah. It's normal for for a person to be shy."  
"At least somebody thinks so..." I mumbled.  
"What was that?"

"Oh...nothing."

My eyes wandered around my surroundings.

 _So this is what new mobotropolis looks like in real life._

"Pretty cool place, huh?" Sonic asks.

"Yea, it is." I say, still admiring the sight.

While we walked, Sonic told me all about new mobotropolis and how it was built by his friend Nicole. Then he told me about all of his friends who live here and about the royal family of Acorn.

Being a fan and all, it's not like I don't know all this, but it more interesting hearing it straight from the source. While listening to Sonic's story, the corners of my lips started to form a small smile.

"Hey, I think that's the first time I seen you smile since you been here."

"Oh, u-umm...really?" I replied, feeling completely flustered.

"Yea, you don't seem to smile much. You should do it more often. You have a nice smile." Sonic says smiling at me.

"Heh heh, sure..." I chuckled nervously, before looking away.

I never smiled at anyone before except for Anthony, Angel, and Ma, but those are usual weak smiles. And if I do smile at someone it's either a fake smile or a devilish smirk.

 _Wait...why do my cheeks feel warm? Am I blushing? Why am I blushing? Is it because...Sonic said I have a nice smile...? No way! I'm so stupid to be blushing over something like that._

I shook the ridiculous thought out of my head. Good thing it was to dark for Sonic to notice that."We made it." Sonic said as we walked up to the front door step. I watched as Sonic knocked on the door. "Just to warn you, she can be a bit...crazy, but don't worry she's cool." I nodded At his reassuring words.

After a few seconds, door opened revealing an all to familiar pink hedgehog.

"Sonic! It's you!" Amy squealed, giving Sonic a death hug.  
"...Amy...can't...breathe..."Sonic struggled to say.

"Oops, sorry Sonic." Amy apologized.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at this.  
Amy then notices me and smiles. "Oh. Hi, I'm Amy Rose." She greeted me while holding out her hand.  
"I'm Sasha." I say shaking her hand.  
After catching his breathe, Sonic starts to explain what happened. "Sasha here came all the way from Earth. Eggman somehow managed to send Metal Sonic there to kidnap her and changed her into a mobian like us."  
"That's terrible!" Amy exclaims.  
"Until we figure out how to change her back to normal and send her back to Earth, do you mind if she stays here until then?"  
Amy grabs my hands excitingly. "Sure, I don't mind at all! Oh Sasha, we are going to be the best of friends!"

 _Dear god..._

I laughed nervously at her, while Sonic just chuckled.  
"Go easy on her, Amy. I'll catch you girls later." Sonic says before zooming off.  
"Bye Sonic!" We both yell after him.  
"C'mon on Sasha. I'll show you to your room." Amy says as we walk inside.

I glance around the house. It's a cute little cozy place. Everything is either pink or has flowers on it.

 _If Angel was here she would love this place._

That reminds me...I wonder how things are back at home since I've been gone. Ma, Anthony, and must all be worried, especially Ma.

Walking past the den, I follow Amy upstairs and down the hallway. Eventually we stop at a room.

"Well, here it is. The bathroom is next door and if you need anything I'll be in my room down the hall, ok?" Amy says as she opens the door and turns on the light.

"Ok. Thanks Amy."

"No problem, Sasha. Goodnight." Amy smiled at me before going to her room.

I walked in the room and closed the door. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I soak in my surroundings.

The room was quite big for a guest room. The walls and carpet were light pink with white furniture.

 _And to think I escaped that girly cave I called my room, I managed to end up in worse._

I walked towards the vanity and stared at my reflection.

 _...I can't believe I became a tiger...my favorite animal...but why?_

I moved my hand touch one of my ears on the top of my head. As soon as my finger tips came in contact with my ear, it twitched. Feeling a bit freaked out, I snatched my hand away.

 _...How did I do that...?_

I traced along the edges of my ears with my finger tips. They were very soft. I started to wiggle my ears freely. They were actually...kind of cute. I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my lips.

 _I wonder something..._

Grinning at myself in the mirror, I noticed that my teeth have gotten sharper. I poked at one of my incisors with my index to confirm that they are indeed sharp. They look more like fangs now.

 _Interesting_.

Looking at my hands, I saw that my nails were long and sharp like claws. I started to examine them more closely, but before I could look at them more closely, they retracted.

 _What!? How did that happen?_

Confused, I tried to summon them again, but failed at it. Running my fingers through my hair, I decided to give up and just go to sleep. It's been a long day and for once I actually felt really exhausted. I slipped off my shoes and jacket before climbing into bed, being mindful of my newly grown tail. I pulled over the pink floral duvet covers and stared at the ceiling best way I could through my messy bangs.

 _So let's reflect on what happened today...I woke this morning feeling worse than my usual crappy self. I spent the whole morning worrying about having my past exposed by a stupid bastard. Got pissed off by some sluts. Threw up. Got trapped in a fire. Woke up on a different planet only to be greeted by a fictional character that I never knew that actually existed. Transformed into a mobian tiger. Rescued by more fictional characters I never knew existed. Nearly had a heart attack on a plane. Spent hours being tested on in a lab. And now I'm staying in a house that is nearly drenched in pink...sounds legit._

My chest rose and then fell as I released a big sigh.

 _Looks like my wish came true...one part of me is glad and the other part of me is worried. I'm glad that I was actually able to get away from all those douche bags and dirty sluts and that I was able to escape having my past exposed to the entire school. Not only that, I was able to escape to mobius, the place I've been dying to go to._

 _About the worried part. I'm worried that all this...might be just a dream. What if it's all a dream and I never really left?...What if...I close my eyes...and wake up...back on Earth...back to my crappy life?_

My eyelids started grow heavy. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

This chapter kinda sucked. And again I'm sorry it took so long. I'm gonna try not to take as long for the next chapter.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	4. Today Starts a New Day

**Author:** Ok. This chapter is now ENTIRELY complete and is now on Quotev. I will put a link to my Quotev account for those who are interested. Also, check out my new story on there called 'Gaurdian Angel.' It's a Rise of the Gaurdians x female reader. Hope you guys like it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I can't remember the last time I actually had a good night sleep. It seems like it's been forever. Every night I'm usually kept up due to constant nightmares. Well, lately it hasn't been that bad since I've started to learn to sleep through them.

But I still never feel truly rested. I...I smell food.  
I cracked open my eyes to see, before rising up to stretch. My vision adjusted to see that my room was...wait this isn't my room. Oh yea I forgot. I flopped back down on my pillow facing the ceiling.

 _Well turns out it wasn't a dream after all. I really am here after all._

A breath of relief escaped my lips, before I remembered what woke me up from my slumber. I sit back up and sniff the air.

 _Is that pancakes?_

My stomach began to growl ravenously, reminding me that I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Clutching my stomach to attempt to suppress the noise, I climbed out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it only to have the scent of pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit flow through my nose. Following the delicious smell, I made my way downstairs and towards the kitchen. As I'm walking, I stop at the dining room to see there are plates of pancakes, bacon, fresh fruit such as strawberries, bananas, melon, and cantaloupe.

 _Wow. It all looks so good. Hey, I wonder where's-_

"Morning!"  
"Morning...?!"

 _Holy crap. She scared the hell out of me..._

Amy giggled as she set two glasses of orange juice on the table.

Anxious to satisfy my growling gut, I drizzle some syrup over my pancakes before taking a bite.  
"These are...really good." I say, marveling at the taste.  
"Thanks. They're homemade actually."

 _I haven't had homemade in so long._

I continued to munch on my pancakes, savor in every bite.

"After we're done eating, I was planning on going into station square so we can get you some new clothes. "Oh, you don't have to spend your money on me." I said to Amy.

"Come on, you can't wear the same clothes everyday." Amy said, giggling.

* * *

With the amount of bags I'm holding right now, you would think I have the strength of Wonder Woman. We have spent the past five hours in every store there is around here. I find it ironic that most of the stores on this planet are the same stores as back on Earth. Right now, we were in our 20th store for today and Amy was having trouble deciding between two dresses...again.

"Ok which one do you think is better, this one…." Amy asks, holding up a white halter dress with a light pink ribbon tied into a bow around the waist. "Or this one?" She asks, holding up a black strapless dress with a fushia ribbon tied into a flower.

 _Hmmmm….hate them both so much. But it's not about me is it?_

H"Ummm…the white halter looks more like your style." I suggest. Amy looks at it in consideration. "Yea, your right." Amy agrees before putting the black dress back on the rack. "Ok I think we have enough now."

"Yea, I think so too." I say, slightly grunting from the weight of the bags.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

I recognize that voice...

I heard Amy let out a groan. "Hello, Rouge." I turned around to see a familiar white bat with a smirk on her face.

"Somebody doesn't seem very happy to see me." Amy only rolled her eyes at her comment. As if just noticing me presence, Rouge turns her attention towards me with a somewhat surprised look.

"Oh, I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?"

I'm...Sasha."

"Hi, I'm Rouge the Bat. Delighted to meet you." Rouge said with a friendly smile while holding out her hand. I returned a small smile and shook her hand.

"And that's as you need to know. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Amy said with an annoyed tone, while grabbing my arm.

"Well, isn't that rude. I was just getting to know your friend since she obviously seems to be new around here."

A small chuckle escaped my lips, but not loud enough to here. I always thought the bickering between Amy and Rouge were pretty funny.

Amy just scoffed. "Whatever. C'mon Sasha." With that, Amy started dragging me away.

"See you girls later." I heard Rouge say as we were walking away.

Amy had a glare on her face. "So, I take it that you aren't Rouge's biggest fan?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's so shady. It's just best that I stay away from her." Amy said, clearly not happy. I decided I wouldn't bug her about it.

We made our way towards the checkout line. It was a bit silent between us until Amy broke it.

"Hey, I just thought about something. How come you didn't pick out any dresses or skirts at least."

"I used to wear dresses, but not anymore. They're so girly and annoying. So I prefer the tomboyish look." I explained to her.

"Awwww. But I bet you would look SO beautiful. I promise you, one day we are going to find a perfect dress and you are going to look SOOO cute." She squealed.

I sweat dropped at the thought. "Heheh, yea. We'll see."

Not gonna happen.

* * *

After finishing our shopping trip, we headed back to Amy's house. As soon as we got there I decided to take a shower since its been almost two days since I bathed and I'm pretty sure I stink.  
I went in the bathroom and turn on the water before removing my clothes. I look at my reflection in the mirror as I did last night. My eyes locked onto my lower stomach.

Yep...it's still there...

On my lower stomach, just about an inch below my blue metallic belly button ring was a deep scar that across my stomach. I traced my fingers along it and the memories from two years ago started to play in my head. ...how I got it...the pain I felt...the time I spent in the hospital... I hate remembering that event because it reminds me of everything else. And just like those painful memories, the scar never faded.  
I released a deep sigh before shaking the memories out of my head and stepping in the shower.

* * *

I emerged from the bathroom wearing a baggy black tank that's ripped in the back and has a big silver cross on the front, plain black jeans, and black boots with silver buckles.

It feels good to be back in some comfortable clothes.

I walked downstairs to see Amy talking on her communicator. Judging by the squealing and the little hearts floating around her head, I assume she is talking to Sonic.  
"Ok, love you Sonic! See you later!" She squealed.  
"Yea...see ha later, Ames." I heard Sonic say before hanging up.  
Amy hung up her communicator before sighing to herself dreamily.

Unbelievable...

"Umm...Hey Amy." I say wondering if should interrupt her precious moment.  
She jerked out of her thoughts and turned to me.  
"Oh hey. Sa-...hmmmm. It looks nice on you but I think it could use some more pink."

I bet you do...

"That was Sonic. He told us to meet him and the others at Tails's workshop to discuss how are we gonna get you back to normal and send you back home."  
My eyebrows slightly furrowed at this.  
But what if I don't wanna go back? What if I wanna stay here on a planet filled with colorful anthropomorphic animals instead of a planet full of humans who act I'm not even a part of them?  
I didn't want to go back. I refused to go back. Anywhere would be better than living with those bastards.  
"Hey Sasha, are you coming?" I looked to see Amy is already at the now opened door, waiting for me.  
I did my best to shake off my thoughts and forced a small smile. "Right. I'm coming."

The walk to Tails's workshop was the same as last night; not that long. The only difference is that it was now day time so there were more people...I mean mobians...out than last night. Some of them looked at me as we walked by. I'm guessing they don't get that many visitors here. Instead of letting it get to me, I just shrugged it off. During the walk over, Amy decides to tell me about her "relationship" between with Sonic. For a relationship that doesn't exist, she sure does have a lot to tell.

Eventually, we make it to Tails's place. Amy knocked on the door. In only a few seconds, the door opens. Expecting to see Tails, Sonic is at the door instead.

"Sup girls?" Sonic said with his usually trade mark grin.  
"Hi Sonic!" Amy squealed as she pulled Sonic into another one of her famous dreadful hugs.

Does Sonic really have to go through this every time he greets Amy? Pffft, I would run from her too.

"...Yea...nice to see you too Ames..." Amy smiled at him before releasing him and walking inside.  
Sonic then turned his attention to me. "Hey Sasha. How ya doin'?"  
I simply just shrugged my shoulders. "I'm alright."  
"Cool. C'mon, I want you to meet the others." Sonic says as he motions me inside.

The others?

We walk towards Tails's lab and once we enter, I see Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and a couple of familiar faces that I have yet to see since I arrived here on mobius.  
"Hi Sasha." Tails greeted me as soon as he saw me. "These are a few of our friends. This is Silver, Princess Sally, and Blaze (Author: We're just going to pretend that Silver and Blaze live here for the time being.)  
I gave a small smile and wave to all of them. Sally was the first to approach me as she held out her hand. "You don't have to address me as princess. It's nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too, Sally." I said shaking her hand.  
"Ok, can we skip the introductions and figure out what's going on?" Knuckles said impatiently, with his arms crossed.  
Everyone shot him a glare, including me.  
"Must you be so impatient." Sally asked while rolling her eyes.  
"Exactly." Amy said.  
"Well, excuse me. Some of us want to get this over with before Eggman makes his next move."  
Sonic only rolled his eyes. "Typical Knuckles."

Everyone sat down to start the discussion. Silver and Blaze sat in two fold-up chairs. Tails and Knuckles sat in two arm chairs that were facing across where Silver and Blaze were sitting. Amy and I sat down on the couch against the wall while Sonic sat between us.

Tails cleared his throat before getting to the matter at hand. "So Blaze and Silver, I asked you two to come today because I wanted to ask you guys to tell us what you know about dimension travel."  
The two dimension travelers gave each other thoughtful looks before Silver replied. "Well, it's not easy. It requires a lot of power, depending on how distant the dimensions are from each other."  
Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. "A lot of power..."  
"The chaos emeralds, I bet." Knuckles growled.  
Blaze then turned her attention to me. "What planet did you say you were from?"  
"Earth."  
"Yea. Earth is far from Mobius. So it would indeed take a decent amount of power."  
"Then that mean Eggman's gotta be using be using those chaos emeralds." Sonic said.  
"Well then. Let's go get them back." Knuckles said, standing up and marching to the door with determination.  
"Wait Knuckles, we can't just jump into action like that."  
"We need to come up with a plan first."  
"I don't have time for that. It's best if I just go alone."  
"Annnnd where has that gotten you before?"  
Knuckles growled at Sonic's input.  
"But Sally's right, Knuckles. We won't know what to expect." Tails said.  
"Alright fine. But this better not take long."  
"Pfft, when have you ever known me to take long?"Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

About 15 minutes later...

I'm so bored...I wish my phone wasn't dead so I could at least listen to some music.

It's been fifteen minutes since the group of mobians started calculating their plan for retrieving the chaos emeralds, or as they called it "Operation: Taking Back What's Ours." I was still sitting in my spot on the couch as I watched them converse. Apparently they don't need my help, so there's no point in even getting involved.  
I released a small bored sigh as I leaned on the arm of the couch and rested my chin on the back of my hand. I gazed out at the sunset through the window, letting my thoughts flow through my head.

It's been a day since I've arrived here. How are things back home? Hell, I bet those bastards are living in total bliss without me there. Hmm...I wonder how Ma is taking things...She's probably losing it. And as for Angel and Anthony...oh man Anthony...

I was startled out of my weary thoughts as I felt the couch sink in the spot next to me. I whipped my head around only to see a smirking blue hedgehog.

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

It's been fifteen minutes since we been working on this plan to get back the chaos emeralds from Egghead. We're calling it "Operation: Taking Back What's Ours." I preferred "Operation: Cracking Eggs" but everyone thought it was "too cheesy."  
"So once Tails has flown us inside, Amy you are going to-"  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do with Sasha during all of this?" Blaze asked, interrupting Sally's instructions.  
"Yea, if she was brought here and experimented on by Eggman, he might want to experiment on her more and try to kidnap her again." Said Silver, sounding slightly worried.

Aw man, they're right. We can't put Sasha in danger.

"Hmm...you guys do have a point." I said.  
"What do you guys suggest we do? Should we leave her here?" Sally asked.  
"We can't leave her here by her self. What if something happens while we're gone?" Amy said worriedly.  
"That's true. This means that one of us is gonna have to stay here." Blaze said.  
"Hmph. Well don't expect me to babysit." Knuckles said, crossing his arms. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Nobody was planning on it." Sally said rolling her eyes, too.  
"Knuckles that was mean." Tails said, innocently.  
"Whatever. I just don't want her getting in the way of me getting those chaos emeralds back."  
"Don't you mean US?" Silver asked.  
By this point, I started to tune everybody out and glanced at Sasha. She was still sitting in the same spot on the couch. She had her arm on the arm of the chair, while she rested her chin on the back of her hand. Her gaze was fixed on the window as she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

I should probably go check on her.

I walked towards the couch, while she her eyes were still fixed on the window. I sat down in the spot next to her. Apparently I caught her off guard considering she looked slightly startled by me suddenly sitting next to her. A smirk crept on my lips when I saw this. She whipped her head around with a slightly stunned look on her face, but relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Hey, what's up Sasha?"  
"Oh...nothing really."  
"Nice new like Amy took you on a little shopping trip today?"  
"Ha, I think 'little' is an understatement. I never seen so many clothes in one day."  
"Heh heh. Yup, that's Amy for you." Sasha gave a small chuckle.  
Maybe it's just me when I say this but...I think Sasha is something other than shy.

"Do you miss being home back on Earth...?" Sasha eyes slightly widened at this before changing into a more serious expression.  
"Well...I-"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

"What was that?!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Guys, I think we've got company." With that being said, I dashed outside while the others followed me in behind me.

I know exactly who's here.

* * *

Sasha's P.O.V.

I honestly didn't expect Sonic to ask me that. What should I even say?  
"Well...I-"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Really?! More explosions?!

"What was that?!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Guys, I think we've got company." I watched as Sonic got up and dashed out the door, while the others rushed after him. I also stood up and began to follow the other before two beings.  
"Um, Sasha maybe you should stay here." Blaze said to me.  
"Yea, it could be dangerous. At least here you would be safe." Silver said with a worried tone.  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine guys. Im sure I can help out somehow." I had a look a certainty on my face.

There is no way I'm staying here like some useless damsel in distress.

Silver and Blaze both exchanged concerned looks before giving me nod. I returned the nod and we all headed outside with the rest of the group.

We managed to catch up with the others outside Tails' workshop and find everybody in a panic.  
Beep! Beep! "Tails, do you read me?" A voice came from Tails's communicator.  
"I read you loud and clear, Nicole. What's going on?"  
"There was an explosion that took place right outside the wall of New Mobotropolis. It is most likely Robotnik."  
"Ok, thanks Nicole. We will contact you when if we need back up." Tails replied before hanging up his communicator.  
We all quickly made our way outside of New Mobotropolis only to come face to face with an army of robots lead by Eggman and Metal Sonic.  
"OH HO HO HO! You're all finally here. I was beginning to think I would have to go in after you."  
"I'd have to say the same for you. What do you want Eggface?" Sonic asked glaring at Eggman.  
"Oh, nothing much really. Just hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt."

Not on your life, Eggman.

"Not a chance, Robuttnik!" Sally said as she pulled out her two swords in her arm guards (Author: Not quite sure what to call them :-/ ) and got into her fighting position.  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Amy said pulling out her hammer and getting into her fighting position.  
"This should be easy." Silver said with confidence before getting into a fighting position.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Silver." Blaze reassured Silver while getting into her fighting position.  
"Nicole, we may need backup." Tails said into his communicator before getting into his fighting position.  
I walked up next to Knuckles who was already standing in a fighting position.  
"I don't suppose you can fight, do you?"  
"Well, I guess we'll see won't we?" I said stretching my arms above my head before getting into a fighting position myself. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

Ok Sasha. I know it's been a while and you promised yourself you wouldn't fight again unless it was absolutely necessary. Well, that time is now...I just hope you're not too rusty.

"Ready guys?" I heard Sonic say.  
I opened my eyes which are now filled with determination.

I'm ready.

"Robots...ATTACK!"


	5. What They Don't Know Won't Hurt

Author: Sorry it took so long guys but it's finally done. I dedicated the whole week to this chapter. Hopefully there are no mistakes. Btw, I have started a Rise of the Guardians reader insert on Quotev. If anyone is interested I might also upload the story on here too.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Out amongst the horizon, the sun was setting as the sound of crashing metal echoed the forest. The battle between us and Eggman's robots was heated...well, I wouldn't know because nobody will let me do anything. Everytime a robot would stray towards me, Sonic or somebody would have destroyed it before I could get to it. I'm practically just sitting here like a princess. Wait, I can't say that because the princess is over there fighting, too!

 _I guess they don't think I can handle myself._

I crossed my arms and watched as everyone duked it out. Sonic was now head to head with Metal Sonic. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were handling whatever Eggman had to throw at them, while Blaze, Silver, Sally, And Nicole (who showed up not to long ago) were taking care of the army of robots that were depleting rapidly. After a few more minutes, the battle finally started to come to an end. The army of robots that was once here is now nothing but scrap metal. The death match between Sonic and Metal Sonic ended leaving Metal Sonic a mangled mess and out of commission. Eggman, who seemed to have run out of missals and ideas, decided it was best to leave.

"GRRRRRR! This isn't over! I'll be sure to get you all and your little friend, too!" Eggman yelled that last part while pointing at me, before flying away in his Egg Moblie. I sweat dropped at this. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief before circling towards me.  
"Are you okay, Sasha?" Silver asked me.

 _Why wouldn't I be? I just sat here the whole time doing absolutely nothing..._

"Yea, I'm fine." I said trying not to sound annoyed. "That's good." he said, smiling sweetly. "By the way Sasha," Sally started. "This is Nicole. She's like our personally A.I. and one of our closest friends." Nicole walked up to me while wearing a friendly smile and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasha. These guys been telling me so much about you." I gave her a small smile before returning her handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Ni-" I was suddenly interrupted by a suspicious noise. "Ummm, do you guys hear that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me quizzically. "Hear what?" I heard Amy ask. My ears twitch as the faint sound grew slightly louder, closer actually. It sounded like...the sound of sparks and clanking metal. "SASHA, LOOK OUT!" I heard everyone yell as I turned around to see a very banged up Metal Sonic ready to attack me.

 _Finally, I get some action!_

Without wasting a second, I jumped into action before anyone else can get a chance to attack. Seeing him charging at me, I skillfully back flipped away just as Metal Sonic attempted to slash me. I gracefully landed a few feet away. Seeing that he was now slightly disoriented, I took this as my chance to attack. I dashed forward and punched him, but only enough to make him stagger. Although, he recovered more quickly than I would expect him to, especially in this condition. Before I knew it, Metal Sonic's arm was in full swing and about to slash at my face.  
Luckily, I ducked just in time, escaping only by a hair. I knew I had to be quick, so I took this opportunity to evade behind him. Metal noticed this and was about to claw my face. Using my new catlike reflexes, I gripped his arm and before I even realized it, I had unintentionally summoned my sharp claws and slashed off his robotic limb. The place where the missing appendage once was sparked and smoked. At this point, Metal Sonic realized he was in no condition to continue and flew away best he could back to Eggman's base I assumed.

 _Looks like I still got it._

I carelessly tossed the separate arm to the side and stretched, looking over to see a bunch of shocked expressions on everybody's faces. I wanted to smirk at the fact that they thought I couldn't handle myself, but I decided to act nonchalantly about it. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and tilting my head. The awestruck group blinked their eyes a bit, as if breaking from a trance. "Sasha...that...that was..." "Amazing!" Tails said, finishing Sonic's sentence. "Ohh...it was nothing really..." I said sheepishly. "No really. That was awesome!" Silver said. "And here I thought you were just bluffing." Knuckles said, actually looking impressed. "Well, thanks but I can do more than that." I said, actually starting to proud of myself for the first time in what feels like forever. "You have excellent skills." I heard Blaze compliment me. "Yea, Sasha! Where did you learn to fight like that?" I was caught off guard by Amy's question. "Umm...I guess you can say I had my own personal trainer..." I replied vaguely, hoping they would buy it.

 _I can't let them know about my past. What they don't know won't hurt..._

Everyone shot each other a look as if they weren't really convinced, but shrugged it off anyways. "Hmm, Cool." I heard Sonic say. I inwardly sighed a breath of relief, thankful that they bought it. "Wow, it's already late." I looked up to see that Sally was right. The sky that was previously lit up by the sun was now dark and filled with stars. "You're right. I suggest everyone turn in for the night." Nicole suggested. "Sounds good. I'm pretty beat." Sonic said, stretching his arms. "Me, too." Tails agreed. "Seriously? After all that time we wasted today and we didn't even get anywhere!" Knuckles yelled, clearly upset about the lack of progress. I rolled my eyes at this.

 _Is he really gonna be like this the whole time I'm here?_

"C'mon Knuckles, it's late and we're all tired." Amy said, slumping her shoulders a little. "We will still have time to form a plan. Right now, we should rest while we can." Blaze added. "Anyways, don't you need to get back to watching the Master Emerald?" Knuckles grumbled something under his breath, knowing that Silver was right. "Grr, fine. Goodnight." With that, he walked away. "We should get going too, Blaze. Goodnight, guys." The duo waved goodbye as they walked away. "It's time for me to check the perimeter and make sure security is running smooth." "I'll meet you back at the castle, Nicole. Goodnight, everyone." Sally and Nicole both waved as they went their separate ways. Lastly, it was me, Amy, Tails, and Sonic. Tails released yawned and stretched. "I was gonna work on the Tornado tonight, but I'm way too tired now. Are you staying over, Sonic?" "You bet. I'll meet ya there in a minute." Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up. "Cool, see you then. Goodnight, Amy. Goodnight, Sasha." Tails said as he headed home. "Goodnight, Tails." Me and Amy said in unison. "You girls don't need me to walk you home?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow at us. I nearly scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." I said, smirking and putting a hand on my hip. "Sasha's right, but thanks so much for worrying about us, Sonic!" Amy said, pulling Sonic into a tight hug. "Great..." He said, prying out of Amy's grip. "I guess I'll see you girls later, then. Goodnight, girls." "Goodnight, my Sonic!" Amy said happily and started heading towards her house. I began to follow her when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see Sonic's green eyes looking into my brown ones. I looked at him, confused. "Just wanted to say, you were seriously awesome earlier." He said averting his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck. I small smile formed on my lips. "Thanks...I know." He gave me a bright smile before slowly releasing his grip on my wrist. "Goodnight, Sasha." "Goodnight, So-" Before I could even say finish, he took off, leaving his trademark blue streak behind. I tilted my head in confusion.

 _What was that about...?_

Instead of worrying about it, I decided to shrug it off and ran to catch up with Amy.

* * *

It didn't take long, but we had finally made it back to Amy's house. As soon as we walked inside, Amy stretched her arms out and yawned. "Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you want." "No thanks. I'm still kinda full from earlier." I replied. "Are you sure?" She questioned. I nodded my head. "Yea, you seem pretty tired. Anyways, I don't eat much so you don't need to worry about me." I assured her. "Hmm, alright then." Amy said, starting to walk towards her room before stopping in her tracks and turning back towards me. "Hey Sasha, can I ask you something?" "Umm...ok..." I said, unsure of what she was gonna ask. "Remember when I asked you 'where did you learn how to fight?' What did you mean when you said you had a personal trainer?" I was totally caught off guard by the question.

 _Damn it, Amy! I thought we were past this._

"Ohh...well, about two years ago, I had a friend that was really good at martial arts. He used to train me all the time...until he passed away..." Amy gave me a sorrowful look. "Ohh, I'm so sorry, Sasha..." I smiled a small smile to assure her that I'm alright. "It's fine. No need to feel sorry."

 _It was a lie anyway..._

Amy at me in smiled in return. "Ok then. Well, I'm gonna head on to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight." I said back to her as we both went to our separate bedrooms.  
I walked into my room and closed the door. I didn't really feel like taking a shower, especially since I took one earlier today, so I just went ahead and changed into my new pajamas I had bought today. It was a simple black short sleeve top with a pair of black and white checkered pants. After that, I brushed my teeth, then brushed my hair up in a messy bun as I usually would when going to bed. After I finished getting ready to go to sleep, I sat on my bed and picked up my phone off the nightstand. Surprisingly it wasn't dead, yet. I aimlessly started to play around on it until I accidentally wondered into my gallery. I didn't have many pictures, for I hated being on camera. I scrolled through my small collection of pictures, which mainly consisted of me and Anthony. Seeing this, I heaved a heavy sigh as I turned off my phone and put it back on the nightstand. My eyes wondered towards the window and stared at the night sky.  
I couldn't help but think about Anthony.

 _We have never been so far apart before...to be honest, we hardly ever been apart at all. We are almost always together...well except for when...when..._

Anger started to boil in me as my fists began to clench in anger (which was a bit painful since my claws were now drawn and digging past my fur and into my skin). I really didn't want to remember the past. I refused to remember. Unconsciously, I played with my tail to calm myself down. Sure, it felt...weird, but it was helping me calm down. After calming down, I released a loud yawn. Realizing how tired I am, I pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. I stared at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would be like, as I slowly off to drifted to sleep.


	6. What would I do without you?

**Author:** Guess what guys? I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS STORY! I'm freakishly sorry for the extremely long wait. I was supposed to finish this months ago but I have been getting sidetracked, especially after starting a new story. To make up for it, I made this chapter pretty long. Hopefully it doesn't suck as much as I think it does. I apologize for any mistakes. I wouldn't be surprised if anybody forgot about this story. I have been debating for a while about rewriting this story but I chose to keep it.  
WARNING: This chapter is a bit more serious than the previous ones.  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: I planning on making some minor changes/additions to the previous chapters but they should not be extremely important.  
I'm sorry to say there are NO sonic characters in this chapter. Therefore, I own all characters within THIS chapter.  
Anyways, enjoy!

Translation key:  
-mírame, porfavor*= look at me please.

* * *

I lay in bed, letting the darkness of my room consume me. I haven't slept, eaten, or interacted with anyone for days. The only time I would get up is to use the bathroom. Lucky for me, I have my own bathroom in my room so I won't actually have to step out of my room. Today marks my seventh consecutive day like this. I feel like all of my happiness has been taken away from me...because she was taken away from me...

 ** _~A week ago~_**  
 _Everyone had evacuated the school due to an unexpected fire that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I stood in the school parking with the rest of the students and faculty, while the firefighters began to extinguish the fire._  
 _Luckily, it was just one of the school buildings. Students were told to stay with their class until their teacher is finished making sure all of their students are accounted for. In the meantime, I was talking with my right hand man, Matt._  
 _"Whoa, this is insane! Where do you think this fire came from?" He said, marveling at the flames. "I shrugged, marveling at them myself. "No idea, dude. It's so weird." "On the bright side, this means no school for the rest of the day!" He fist bumped the air. "Yep, I can't wait." I said with a bit of nostalgia in my tone. "Ohhhhhhh, spending some alone time with your girl, huh?" Matt asked, smirking. I chuckled, catching his drift. "Nah, I promised Sasha it would just be me and her hanging out today, since it's been kind of a while since we have done so." I replied to him. "Oh I see. How is she doing, by the way?" He asked._  
 _Unlike everybody else in this school, Matt doesn't have a problem with Sasha at all. In fact, he even had a crush on her at one point, but that's just between me and him._  
 _"She's doing ok. She probably would be better if it wasn't for that damn bastard, Eric." I cringed at the feeling of his name leaving my lips. "Oh yea, I can't stand that dude either. He acts like he own this school just because his dad in the football coach and the principal's favorite." He said, agreeing with me. "And what about that girl you dated? Pamela, I think her name was?" He added. I groaned at the mention of her name. "Please don't even talk about her." He laughed at this. "I told you not to date her dude. So when are you gonna explain to Krystal about your plans with Sasha? Knowing her, she's not gonna be too happy." I opened my mouth to say something, when said person ironically shows up. "Anthony!" Krystal ran up to us and threw her arms around my neck. "I guess I'll tell her now." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to give her give her a sweet kiss. "Tell me what, babe?" She asked as I broke the kiss._

 _Well...here goes nothing._

 _"I promised to spend the day with Sasha today." Almost instantly, Krystal's expression changed from a huge smile to a frown in a split second. "I think she's going to explode..." I heard Matt say, while snickering to himself. I just ignored him and return my attention back to Krystal. "Ohh, are you...?" She asked in an amused tone. I knew she wouldn't like this, but she would have to deal with it. I refused to break a promise to my best friend._  
 _"Yea, I kinda have been neglecting her lately and I want to make it up to her. You understand, right babe?" I said to her in a sweet voice. At first she glanced at me as if she was pondering on whether to trust me or not, but then released a soft sigh. "Ok babe, I understand." A smile grew upon my lips. "And that's why you're so amazing, Krystal." I said to her in my Spanish accent, causing her to gush in excitement as she threw her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but chuckle as I returned her embrace. At this moment, Matt leaned in closer to me. "Dude, how do you get these girls?" He whispered. I only smirked at him and said. "Skills." Matt burst into laughter at my response._  
 _"Alright everyone! The fire is taking a while to put out and it seems to have caused severe damage to the building. Therefore, school will be canceled until further notice. You may now go home." Everyone cheered at the sound of the fireman's announcement as the all began to disperse. "That's my cue, guys. Adios." I said before pecking Krystal with a quick goodbye kiss and went to search for Sasha. "Later, dude." "Bye, Babe." I heard them call after me. I made my way deeper into the crowd, saying what's up to others as I walk by. For some reason I had this nagging...feeling...that something bad happened, but I suppressed it and continued my search for my best friend. After a few moments, I still haven't found her._

 _Where is she?!_

 _Eventually, I ran into Sasha's friend, Angel, who seemed to wear a concerned expression as she looked around. "Hey Angel, have you seen Sasha?" I asked her. "No, I haven't actually and I'm getting worried..." She said, her hazel eyes full of concern. That feeling was now coming back to me._

 _No way! Stop worrying, Anth! I'm sure she is fine. I am going to find her...we are going to leave campus safely...and we are going to hang out together like we usually do...she is fine..._

 _"You don't think-" "WAIT! WAIT!" Angel was cut off from her sentence when a teacher ran up to the same fireman that gave the announcement earlier._

 _Wait...Isn't that Sasha's science teacher._

 _"Sir, I am missing a student!" She said, in a frantic tone. "Please remain calm, ma'am. What is the student's name?" "Her name is Sasha...Sasha..." Angel gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands._

 _...no...it can't be true...she can't still be in there..._

 _Before I knew it everything went black._  
 ** _~Flashback end~_**

The firemen desperately searched for her, but they didn't find anything but her backpack that she left in the classroom. Everyone has convinced themselves that Sasha died in the fire, but I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it.  
It's only been a week since it all happened, but it felt like forever. Everyone goes on like she never existed, and it pisses me off. There has not been a minute that has passed by when I have not thought about her.

 _I want her back...I want her here with me..._

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Anthony...?" I simply turned away from the door, hearing my mother's voice. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone unless it was my best friend. I heard the door click open as the light from outside flooded my room. I squinted my eyes at the sudden amount of bright light. The smell of fresh pepperoni pizza filled my nostrils, giving me the assumption that she had brought me something to eat.  
"Anthony...I brought you some pizza to eat..." I didn't move, indicating that I wasn't hungry. She released a sad sigh as I heard her place the plate on my night stand. I felt the bed dip behind me. "...Can you please talk to me...?" She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. Without saying a word, I shrugged off her hand. "Anthony, mírame, porfavor*..." The hurt tone in my mom's voice made my heart ache more than it already did. For the first time in a week, I turned around to face my mom. Her eyes began to swell with tears, since this was the first time I looked at her in a week. Almost immediately, she pulled me into a tight hug. I returned her hug. Her tears salty tears soak through my dirty T-shirt and onto my back, but I didn't care. I hated it when my mom cried. Tears would have fallen from my eyes if they didn't sting so much from crying them out all week.  
"…Please don't cry, Mom…" I said in a barely audible whisper. My voice was dry and raspy which made it difficult to speak. I heard mom sniff before calming down and releasing me from her arms. "I'm *sniff* sorry, Anthony. It's just…I been so worried about you. You won't talk to anyone. You haven't been eating anything all week. "  
"I'm sorry…for worrying you, Mom. I…just miss her so much…." I said the best I could. "I miss her too." She said sadly before pulling me into another hug.  
"But….I don't believe she is actually…dead…" Mom pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean, Anthony?"  
"Think about it, Mom. Isn't it weird that when the firemen searched for her body, they did find any trace of her at all?" I watched as she contemplated on what I said. "That is indeed strange… But if she is gone and her body was never found…. Then that could mean…"  
"….She was probably kidnapped?"  
We both exchanged shocked expressions. "I'm calling Sasha's parents and telling them to call the police." Mom said as she quickly stood up and walked towards the door. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. Before exiting my room, she stopped at the door and looked back at me.  
"Anthony."  
"Yes?"  
"Eat something, porfavor?"  
"Ok, Mom." I said, smiling at her. She returned my smile before leaving my room to finish her phone call.

 _Maybe I should go clean myself up._

I pushed myself off the bed, staggering a little due to the sudden use of my legs. I dragged myself to the bathroom and started the shower. While I waited for the shower to heat up, I glanced at myself in the mirror and was nearly horrified at what I saw. My hair looked like it hasn't been combed in months. My eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them due to my lack of sleep.

 _What happened to me?!_

I took off my shirt and examined myself. I can tell I had lost a pound or two, but luckily it's hardly noticeable since I'm pretty built.  
I decided not to worry about it for now, as I took off my sweat pants and boxers and stepped in the shower.

* * *

After taking a warm shower, I decided to eat the pizza mom brought me to regain my strength. It may not have been as hot as it was before I took a shower but it was satisfying regardless. I nearly forgot what it felt like to have something in my stomach.

I sat in my bed, waiting for my food to digest until I glanced at my phone on the nightstand. I haven't touched it at all this time. I plugged in the charger and powered on my phone. After a few moments, my messages began pouring in like crazy.

 _114 messages!?_

I scrolled though every last message. Some of them were either from friends friends or family while more than 50 percent of them were mainly from Krystal. Krystal can be pretty over dramatic so this doesn't surprise me.

 _I'll just text everyone back later._

As I put my phone back on my nightstand, I heard a loud scratching sound coming from my door. Already knowing who it was, I made to the door and opened it. A giant ball of brown fur excitedly tackled me to the floor and ecstatically licked my face. "What's up, Cody?" Cody is my german shepherd I adopted some years ago.  
I smiled and ruffled his fur. "Sorry I haven't been paying any attention to you lately." He nuzzled his head in to my hand, begging me to continue patting him. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see it was 3:32.

 _I could seriously use some fresh air right now._

With that being said, I slipped into my running shoes before grabbing my phone and Cody's dog leash. "Come on, Cody. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

After walking down the streets for about ten minutes, we finally arrived at the city park. I unhooked the leash from His red spiked collar as he barked happily. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out Cody's favorite tennis ball. "Hey! Hey, Cody! Want the ball?" Cody barked excitingly while wagging his tail, anxiously waiting for me to throw the ball. "Go get it, Boy!" I yelled as I threw the ball as far as I could, which was a pretty good distance. Cody took off after the ball with great speed, as he barked like he was the happiest dog on Earth.  
For the first time in a week, I laughed a bit. It seemed almost foreign to do so. Ever since the day Sasha disappeared, I haven't smiled once. Instead, I isolated myself in my room.

 _Is this how Sasha feels every day?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a group of guys headed in my direction and I instantly recognized who they were. "Come on, Cody. Let's go somewhere else." I said as I attach the leash back onto his collar. I wasn't in the mood to put up with this. I wanted to get away from here as fast as possible, but apparently I wasn't fast enough.  
"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite little prick." I clenched my fists in anger and slowly turned around. "What's wrong, Eric? Jealous 'cause I get more girls than you?" Eric frowned at this, causing me to smirk. "I attract just as many girls as you." I laughed at him knowing very well that it's not true. "Yea, keep telling yourself that, but we both know the truth." I watched as he gritted his teeth in anger and smirked. "Too bad the girl you care about the most is dead!" My body tensed up and I felt a pain in my chest, almost as if I was stabbed. It was now Eric's turn to smirk. I heard Cody began to growl lowly. He must clearly sense the hostility between us.  
Seeing that I wasn't replying, Eric took the opportunity to continue. "Somehow I always knew she would burn in flames." After that, I couldn't take it anymore. But before I had time to react, Cody charged at Eric, but was instantly stopped due to my tight grip on his leash. Eric flinched and his expression was filled with fear. "Whoa! Call off your stupid mutt!" Seeing this started to amuse me. "Now, why would I do that?" I asked sarcastically as smirk slithered its way onto my face. I loosened my grip on the leash a little, causing Cody to jerk forward a little bit. "Hey! Knock it off!" Eric exclaimed, while taking a step back. A dark chuckle escaped my lips. "Are you scared, wuss?" I asked as I loosened the leash a little bit more. Cody jerked forward again, still barking violently at Eric. "STOP PLAYING, DUDE!" Eric exclaimed, his expression now changing from fear to panic. This time, my smirk turned into scowl. "I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT SASHA LIKE SHE'S NOTHING! BUT MOSTLY I'M SICK OF YOU, BASTARD!" Just as I was about to fully release the leash, something or someone stopped me.  
"ANTHONY! STOP!" I immediately stopped and looked behind me to see Angel running up between us. She still was still wearing her pink ballet uniform and had her hair pinned up in a bun so she must have just came from ballet practice. By this time, Cody had calmed down and was now focused on Angel. Eric and I watched as she looked between us with disapproval. "Eric, why don't you take your business somewhere else?" Angel asked calmly with her usual angelic tone in her voice. "Pffft, you really think I'm gonna listen to you, Powder Puff?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. Angel only smiled at his defiance. "Ok then. You can stay here and play with your new buddy if you like." She said, gesturing to Cody who was sitting quietly next to me. Eric glanced down at Cody who lowly growled at him. I did my best to suppress my laughter. Eric slowly started to back away. "Fine...whatever." He said as he finally left the park.  
Relief washed over me as watched that douchebag leave. "Thanks, Angel." Angel placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Nobody hears in from you for a week and when I finally find you this is what you're doing?" I chuckled nervously as I scratched the back of my head. Angel rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but instantly stopped when she saw Cody happily approach her. Her eyes widened as she slowly started to back away.

 _Oh yea, I forgot she is afraid of animals._

"Don't worry. Cody's not gonna hurt you. It's only people like Eric he doesn't like. Other than that, he's really friendly. Hold your hand out to him." Angel looked from me to Cody hesitantly, before slowly holding her hand out in front of him. Cody curiously sniffed her hand before happily placing his paw in her hand. Angel giggled as she shook his paw. "Nice to meet you too." I couldn't help but smile at this.  
A moment later, Angel stood up and gave me a concerned look. "Where have you been all this time?" I just shrugged. "Nowhere..." I said nonchalantly as I sat down on a nearby bench with Cody following. Angel released a small sigh before sitting down next to me. "It's about Sasha isn't it...?" She asked solemnly. I averted my eyes away from her. "Anthony, please talk to me...I may not be as close with you like Sasha is with you but...you need someone to talk to." I knew she was right. Sasha is the only person I would ever open up to but with her being...gone I probably should at least talk to someone.  
Finally, I let out a deep sigh and decided to open up. "Yea...it's about Sasha. Ever since that day...I locked myself in my room and...I haven't been the same since." I glanced at Angel as I waited for her to respond. Angel stared solemnly at me as she was at a loss of words. "Ohh..I see..." She finally said a moment later. Seeing she wasn't saying anything else, I took the chance to continue. "Today, I decided to get up and get some fresh air with Cody but...then I ran into that stupid bastard and-"

"By the way, whatever happened between you, Sasha, and, Eric that caused you guys to hate each other so much? I tried to ask Sasha once but it seemed to really bother her so I didn't want to pry." I tensed up, not expecting the question. Memories of that very day flooded back through my head and I HATED it. "O-ohh n-n-no, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell if you don't want to. I was just curious." Angel babbled apologetically.  
"No it's ok. You've actually grown pretty close to Sasha and I can tell she trusts you, which is actually saying something for her. So I'll tell what happened..."

 ** _~About two years ago~_**  
 _Early during freshman year, things were different. Sasha wasn't always the cold distant person you see now. She was sweet, loved by all, adored things cute and girly, and she always had a genuine smile on her face. But during that year, things started to go downhill._

 _"It was so funny! So after that Eric said-"_  
 _"Sasha, I don't think you should be hanging around that guy..."_  
 _"Why you say that...?_  
 _"I don't trust that guy. There's just something about him that just rubs me the wrong way."_  
 _"I have been talking to him all this time and he seems fine to me. Sure there are times when he would poke fun at me from time to time but he's only teasing."_  
 _"Hmm...still just...please be careful."_  
 _"Don't worry, Anthony. I will. Anyways I gotta go. I'll catch you later!"_  
 _"...you said that before..."_

 _After that, Sasha and I began to drift apart._ _As time passed, we became distant to the point we no longer talked anymore._ _Between becoming a track star, dating all the popular girls, and hanging out with the cool kids, I quickly became popular. But as for Sasha...I wish I could say the same. She began hanging around with the wrong people, Eric particularly. At first the seemed to start off as her 'friends' but those so called 'friends' slowly started to become bullies. It nagged me everyday. I felt like should have done something to stop it but...I just pretended like I didn't notice. I figured she must have hated me for not being there for her and honestly, I hated myself for it too. I assumed she wanted nothing to do with me. Until one day during lunch, I was sitting in the school patio having my usual make out session with Pamela, who was my girlfriend at the time._

 _"Umm...hi...Anthony..." Me and Pam heard a voice that was barely over a whisper._  
 _"Sasha?" We looked up to see none other than Sasha. She wore white sandals with a light blue top, a jean skirt that stopped at her mid thigh and a matching jean jacket. Her face showed no emotion so so I couldn't guess how she was feeling._  
"What do you want? If you think you're gonna try to steal my man too, then you've got another thing coming." Pam said defensively while glaring at her.  
"Hey it's alright, Pam. Just give us a few minutes." I assured her."Are you sure?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I promise it will only be a few minutes." Pam gave me a skeptical look before smiling. "Fine." She gave me one more peck on the lips before she got up and left.  
 _"Mind if I sit down?" Sasha asked after Pam had left._  
 _"No, not at all." She quietly sat down next to me. BZZZT! Her phone went off as soon as she sat down. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at it, frowning before sliding it back in her pocket._  
 _"...so how have you been?"_  
 _"I have been pretty good. And you?"_  
 _"...things have been...complicated..."_  
 _"...so I've heard..."_  
 _"You heard about it too huh...?"  
"Everyone has." She sighed sadly in response. BZZZT! Once again, her phone went off. But instead of looking at it, she grimaced as she kept her glance on the ground. I watched her feeling a bit suspicious about who could be on the other end of those messages but figured it wasn't any of my business. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I finally spoke up._  
 _"I'm so sorry abou-"_  
 _"You don't need to apologize. I should have been more careful like you said. I shouldn't have trusted them. I shouldn't have trusted people like Eric and now look where it's gotten me…." Relief washed over me. All this time I was afraid she would be mad at me but she never was._  
 _"Honestly….I didn't think you would want to talk to me…." I looked to her with a shocked expression._  
 _"Why wouldn't I?"_  
 _"Because…"_  
 _"Listen, I don't care about what happened. I'm not gonna let some stupid rumors mess up our friendship. We are still friends right?" For the first time, since she sat down she looked at me, completely shocked that I would say that. A smile soon spread across her lips before she nodded her head._  
 _"Yeah, we are still friends."_  
 _"Good." I said before pulling her into a friendly embrace. I can tell she wasn't expecting it but she hugged me back regardless._  
 _"Don't worry, Sash. Everything is going to be alright."_

 _If only I knew that that day was going to take a seriously bad turn. Sasha happened to miss her bus. Since her parents were both were still at work, she had to wait for the activity buses. It would be a perfect chance to catch up since we would be riding the same bus. To pass the time, I invited her to watch me at track practice. It seemed to cheer her up a little._  
 _"Hola, Princessa."_  
 _"Wh-What..?"_  
 _"Did you forget? That's always been my nickname for you."_  
 _"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"_  
 _"Who said I was going to stop?'_  
 _"Anyways, practice is over in few minutes. So we will be leaving soon."_  
 _"Alright then, I'm going to go use the bathroom before we go."_  
 _….I wish I hadn't ad let her go alone…. When practice was officially over, I noticed Sasha never came back from the bathroom. I even sent a couple of texts asking if she is alright, but I never got an answer. Getting worried, I decided to go look for her. I walked down the empty hall where the bathrooms were. I decided to send her one more text. But something interrupted me before I started the text._  
 _"I told you to leave me alone, bastard!"_  
 _That voice came from Sasha but it didn't sound like it came from the girl's bathroom. It sounded like it came from….the boy's bathroom… Just to make sure, I got closer to the door of the boy's bathroom, only to confirm that my worst nightmare was true._  
 _"Who do you think you're talking to, slut!? You have no way out of this so you might as well enjoy it."_  
 _"Do we get a turn when you're done, Eric?"_  
 _"I don't care what you do with her when I'm done. Now hold her still for me."_  
 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_  
 _Instantly reacting, I barged in the bathroom to find Sasha being held against the wall by two of Eric's friends while Eric had one hand covering her mouth and the other hand up her skirt. My blood nearly boiled over. Before I knew it, I grabbed Eric and threw him out the bathroom door. He stumbled a bit. I can tell I caught him off guard._  
 _"Dude, what the h-"_  
 _"SHUT UP!"_  
 _I kicked him in the stomach, sending him straight onto the floor. Anger took over me as jumped on Eric and began punching him in the face repeatedly._  
 _"YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!"_  
 _By this time, blood was already dripping from his nose and mouth but I refused to stop. Eric tried to fend off my blows but it was futile for him._  
 _"Guys….help…..me!"_  
 _One his friends tried to pry me off, but I wasn't having it. Once I was done with Eric, his pathetic friends were next. That's when footsteps began approaching from the distance._  
 _"Someone's coming! Let's get out of here!"_  
 _Both of Eric's friends immediately ran the opposite way. In a few seconds, two security guards came and pulled me off of Eric and escorted us to the principal's office, along with a petrified Sasha. Ever since that day, She has never been the same._  
 ** _~Flashback end~_**

As I finished, I glanced over at Angel, waiting for her response. She stared at me with big eyes filled with disbelief and pity. Tears filled her eyes as slowly began to shake her head. "That's...AWFUL! Why would he do something like that?!"  
"I don't know what that turd was thinking. Sasha said before that all happened he came onto her when she came to him looking for comfort."  
"What did the principal did the principal do about it? Did he get in trouble?"  
My eyes shifted towards the ground as I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. "Eric's dad who is the football coach convinced the principal that his son was so 'innocent' and that Sasha and I planned the whole thing. In the end, we were suspended while Eric was let off the hook."  
"WHAT?! That's not fair! What about Sasha's parents? What did they sew him at least? And who was the person that was constantly sending her messages?" I sighed heavily.  
"Sorry Angel, but that's all I can tell you. There's still a lot more to the story but it's not in my place to tell. I promised Sasha that I would keep everything between us. If you want to hear the whole story, you would have to hear from her if she is willing to tell you..."  
 _Or if we ever see her again….._  
Angel opened her mouth to say something but closed it and simply nodded. "Ok, I understand." After short uncomfortable silence, Angel spoke up again.  
"Anthony?"  
"Hm?" I responded while looking towards hers.  
"Do you think...Sasha really is dead? The whole thing seems kind of weird that her body was never found, especially since the fire wasn't ablaze for that long."

 _So she noticed it too._

"Me and my mom was just talking about it before I left. We think she might have been kidnapped." She raised her eyebrows at this. "Seriously?" I nodded my head. "There can't be any other explanation." I said clenching my fists. "I swear I will not rest until I see her again." Angel let out a soft chuckle. "What?" I asked shooting her a confused look. "Sorry, it's just that Sasha is so lucky to have a friend like you to look out for her. Especially with horrible people like Eric around. You're so loyal and sweet. You care about her so much and would do anything to protect her from harm. What would she do without you?" Angel said before smiling sweetly. A smile also began to graze my lips.

 _Heh, yea...what would she do without me?_

"And to think that all this time I thought you were nothing but a flirtatious pretty boy that only cares running track and about girls."  
"Tha- wait what?"  
"Oh nothing!" She dismissed while laughing nervously. I just shrugged it off. Angel glanced up to see that the sun has almost completely gone down. "Wow, it's already getting late. I guess I better get home before my dad gets worried." She said before grabbing her bag and standing to her feet. "I'll walk you home." I offered while standing up too. "No it's ok. You don't have to." She said as she began walking away.  
"Hey," I placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at me. "I don't need you disappearing on me too..." She gave me a sad smile and nodded. "Thank you, Anthony."  
"No problem." I said returning the smile. With that, we exited the park with Cody happily trotting behind us.

* * *

 **Author:** Phew! that's finally over with. I hope you all enjoyed and again please forgive me for such a long wait.  
Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Babysitting Cream

Author: Sorry for the long wait! Things have been busy with college and I recently started volunteering at day care and the nursing home so that's taking up most of my time. Thank you guys so much for your support on this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Not sure if I mentioned this before but this story is also in Quotev and I might add it to Wattpad too. Another thing, I did mention before that I am planning on making changes to the previous chapters but they shouldn't be anything too major. Btw, sorry if this chapter is a little boring but I have ideas I'm planning on saving for the next chapter.

P.S. It might be a little too late by the time I upload this but Happy Thanksgiving!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Wow, it's such a lovely day out today. Are you sure you're not hot wearing that outfit, Sasha?" Amy asked, looking over my outfit. I was wearing a long, loose black and gray striped sweater, black leggings, and black converse. I nodded. "I'm fine." I responded, tugging on my sleeves. She shrugged at my response. "Suit yourself."

Hard to believe it's already been a week since I first arrived here. It seemed to have gone by fast. So far things have been uneventful. The week has mainly consisted of more attempts of Eggman trying to take me back.

 _What does he want with me? Why did he bring me here in the first place?_

"Sasha, are you listening?" I heard Amy interrupt my thoughts. "Yea." We were going to babysit Cream for the day while her mom went out. Even though I was familiar with Cream's sweet and good hearted nature, I had to admit that I was a bit nervous. I'm not sure if it's the fact that I'm meeting new people or the fact that I've never had much interaction with kids.

"Anyways, both Cream and Vanilla are very nice. I can't wait for you to meet them! You're going to love them and I'm sure they are going to love them too!" Amy exclaimed while giving me a reassuring smile.

 _Maybe she's right. I should have nothing to worry about._

Finally, we reached a cute little house that was painted yellow and light brown. Amy knocked on the door and we were soon greeted by the sweet smiling face of Vanilla the Rabbit. "Hello there, dears. Please come in." She said as she stepped aside to let us in. "Hi, Ms. Vanilla. This is Sasha I told you about." Amy said as we entered. "Hello Sasha. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Vanilla." She extended her hand towards me. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Vanilla." I replied with a small smiled as I shook her hand. "Where's Cream?" Amy asked. "She's in her room. My little Cream is just so excited to spend the day with you both."

"You're here!" As if on queue, Cream the rabbit happily ran towards us followed by her beloved chao, Cheese. "Hi, Cream! It's good to see you!" Amy said as she pulled Cream into tight hug. "Chao, chao, chao!" Amy giggled. "It's good to see you too, Cheese." She said, hugging the little creature. I had to admit the scene was pretty cute. Cream turned her attention to me and instantly smiled a bright smile. "You must be Ms. Sasha! I'm Cream and this is my chao friend, Cheese." "Chao!" Cheese cheerfully flew into my hands.

 _This is what a chao feels like? So soft! I think I want a chao now!_

"It's nice to meet you both." I said giving them my usual small smile. "Well, I must be going now. Please take good care of my dear little Cream girls." Ms. Vanilla said, grabbing her purse. "Don't worry. We will." Amy assured to her. "Be good girl while I'm gone, Cream." said as she began to leave. "I promise I will. Goodbye, mother." With that, was gone.

"What do you wanna do first, Cream?" Amy asked. "Hmmmm...I'm not sure. What do you think, Cheese?" "Chao."

"Do you have any ideas?" Cream asked, turning her attention towards me. "Ummm..."

 _To be honest, I don't have a clue myself. Aw man. I practically forgot what was like to be a little girl. What do little girls like to do again...?_

I happened to glance at Amy who glanced back at me. Almost immediately her face brightened as if a light bulb popped on over her head. I can tell she had an idea but judging by the smirk on her face, I don't think it's a good one. "Hey, Cream? How about we do makeovers?" Cream's eyes lit up gleefully. "Yay! I love makeovers! Who should go first?" "I think Sasha should go first." "H-huh?!"

"We are going to dress you up in pretty bows and flowers!"

"Don't forget LOTS of pink!"

 _I always knew she was evil on the inside._

"Yay, we are going to make you look so cute!" Cream exclaimed gleefully as she grabbed my other hand and started dragging me away. I looked at Amy who gave me a cheesy grin. I shot her a glare.

 _I will be the one to put you in your grave, Amy._

* * *

"Almost done..."

 _Kill me..._

"Just a little more..."

 _PLEASE kill me..._

"ALL DONE!" Both girls exclaimed in unison. "So what do you think, Sasha?" Amy asked, handing me a mirror. Hesitantly, I grabbed the mirror and looked at my reflection. My dark brown hair was brushed up into twin ponytails that were being held up by two pink bows. My lips were painted with like pink lip gloss and my nails were decorated with pink glitter.

 _I almost feel like a cupcake or something._

"I'm...speechless..." I said, trying my best to find the appropriate words. "You're very pretty ." Cream said sweetly. I was taken a bit off guard. I don't usually get compliments like that. "Oh...um...thank you..." I said sheepishly.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by a low growling noise. I clutched my stomach and inwardly groaned to myself. "Sounds like somebody's hungry." Amy giggled. "Why don't we bake a cake? You make the best cakes, Amy!" Cream beamed. "That's a great idea. Do you want cake, Sasha?" Amy asked me. "Sure, I guess." I responded, shrugging my shoulders. "Yay!" Cream happily ran off towards the kitchen along with Cheese following behind her. Amy and I both stood up to follow her. As I stood up, I glared over at Amy who seemed to already know my reason why.

"Oh come on, Sasha." She said, rolling her eyes. "You look nice. I told you that you'd look better in pink." She said before walking away. I followed behind her trying best not to growl under my breath.

 _I swear, Amy! I'm just gonna take a bucket of black paint and dump it all over you!_

We all walked in the kitchen and set out all the required ingredients. Amy pulled out cookbook full of different cake recipes. "Which kind of cake should bake guys?" We watched her as she flipped through the pages. I never realized there were so many different kinds.

 _This shouldn't be too hard, right? After all, I used to do a lot of baking with my grandma before we moved some years ago._

"Oooh, let's bake a homemade strawberry shortcake! I love strawberries!" Cream suggested. "That's a great idea." Amy replied, as Cream removed a pack of strawberries from the refrigerator. I watched as Amy began mixing the bowl while Cream handed her the appropriate ingredients. They both looked like they were having so much fun. I couldn't help but feel a hint of nostalgia swell up in me.

"Hey Sasha. Do you mind cutting the strawberries for us please?" Amy asked, handing me a knife and a cutting board. "Uh...sure..." I carefully took the utensils from her. I rolled up my sleeves before taking out a couple of strawberries to cut. Hesitantly, I picked up the small sharp blade. For some reason, I couldn't control my trembling hands as I stared at the blade. My breaths seemed to become for forced as each second passed.

 _Please no...not again...I'm just cutting some stupid strawberries...stop shaking..._

Trying to soothe my frantic nerves, I didn't realize my vision getting blurry. I felt something penetrate my skin, causing me to gasp and immediately drop the knife onto the floor. "Sasha! Are you okay?!" I heard Amy yell, snapping me out of my trance. "Y-yes...I'm fine." I replied, feeling a bit shaken still. "You're bleeding, Ms. Sasha!"

I glanced down to see a long slice running across my index finger, followed by trails of blood that was seeping out. I simply glared at the gash in my finger.

 _It happened again...I let it get to me again..._

"Cream, go get the first aid!" Cream nodded as she quickly ran to get the first aid. Amy brought me over to the sink to help me wash off the wound. "How did you manage to cut yourself so bad?" She asked worriedly. "I guess I just...have bad luck with knives..." I muttered, still glaring at my wound. After cleaning up the wound best as possible, I sat down in a nearby chair to the table. "I found it!" Cream said as she ran back in the kitchen with the first aid kit. Amy immediately opened it and took out a band aid. I watched as she skillfully wrapped my finger. "Th-thanks..." I muttered almost unconsciously. "Are you sure you're okay?" I felt a hand touch mine causing me to slightly jerk out of my trance. Finally taking my eyes of my injury, I looked up to see Cream's worried light brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. Really I'm fine." I assured. I glanced over at Amy who also looked equally as worried. I stood up from my chair. "C'mon, let's go finish making the cake." I said, plastering my signature small smile on my face. "Yeah!" Cream happily skipped off to the kitchen while me and Amy followed. "Okay then," Amy said somewhat warily. "But this time I'll cut the strawberries while you mix the ingredients."

Amy's P.O.V.

Eventually, we were able to finish baking the cake without anymore incidents. After waiting for the cake to bake and cool down, we applied the icing and strawberries. By the time we were finished, we were all practically covered in icing. I couldn't understand how we were able to make such a mess. It was actually pretty funny. Me and Cream couldn't help but laugh at ourselves. I think I even heard Sasha chuckle a little bit. I think she's actually starting to enjoy herself.

"Ms. Amy?" Cream whispered as she slightly tugged on my dress. "Yes Cream?" "I think Ms. Sasha really likes frosting." She whispered while trying to stifle a giggle. I glanced over at Sasha to see her trying to secretly lick stray drops of frosting off her fingers. I did my best to stifle a giggle myself.

 _I think somebody's a fan of sweets._

After cleaning up our mess, I figured it was time to taste the cake.

"Are you guys ready to eat?"

"Yep!"

"Sure." I cut each of us a slice and we all sat down at the dining table to eat. I took my first bite into the cake.

 _Excellent as always._

"It's delicious!" Cream said happily. I smiled at her before turning my attention to Sasha. She stabbed a small piece with her fork and placed it in her mouth. Almost instantly, her eyes lit up. "It's...really good." I laughed at her expression and so did Cream.

I had to admit seeing her like that made her look adorable. Made me wish I had a camera right now. Cream seems to really like Sasha, just as I expected. Deep down under that reserved exterior, I'm sure is just a sweet girl. But I can't help question the incident that happened earlier.

 _What was that all about? I'm a little worried about Sasha. Maybe I'll ask her about it later_.

Sasha P.O.V

After finishing our slices of cake, Amy helped Cream get ready for bed while I washed the dirty plates. By the time I finished drying off the last plate, the front door opened. "Good evening, everyone! I'm home!" Vanilla's voice rang throughout the house. "Hi, Ms. Vanilla. Amy is getting Cream ready for bed." I said exiting the kitchen. As soon as she saw me, gasp escaped from her mouth before it was replaced with giggles. "You look adorable, dear." I did my best to hide my deadpanned expression with a fake smile. "Thanks..."

"So how was everything? I hope my Cream hasn't been any trouble." "Don't worry, she was no trouble at all." "That's good to here." A pleased smile was on her face. "Hi . How was your day?" Amy greeted as she entered the room. "Lovely. Again, thank you so much girls for watching Cream for me." "It was no problem at all. We had fun." I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to hear. Well, you girls should get home before it gets to late." "Actually, Cream asked if you could tuck her in before we leave, Sasha." I was totally taken aback by this. "O-oh, um...ok." I said as I walked towards Creams room, but not before catching a glimpse of the goofy smile that was on Amy's face.

 _That girl needs to calm down..._

I walked down the hall until I reached Cream's room. I knocked on the door softly. "Cream...?" I called, as I entered the room. She was sitting in bed quietly petting Cheese who was already asleep next to her. She looked up at me and practically beamed. " , can you tuck me in please?" "Sure." I walked over and pulled sun flower decorated blanket over her as she got comfortable. "Can you tell me a bedtime story please?" She asked as I sat on the bed next to her. "Ok, um...once upon a time, there was a little girl in a red hood-" I was cut off by Cream's giggling. "I heard that one plenty of times. Can you make up a knew one?"

 _Oh boy...here goes..._

"Well, ummmmm...once upon a time there was this...girl...and she was...umm..." "An angel...?" "Yea, she was an angel with magical powers and..." "She was beautiful with big pretty wings." "Sure...but...she was sad." "Oh no, why was she sad?" "Well, she didn't have any friends and she was really lonely..." "That's terrible! Did she ever make friends?" "Actually...yes she did...and they all had magical powers just like her." "And they all saved the world?" "Yep, and they lived happily ever after. The end." ( **Author:** I was too lazy to think of a story so I did a reference to my ROTG story.) "That was a great story . Thank you." Cream exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes and started to yawn. "Your welcome, Cream. Well, I have to get going." Cream gave me disappointed look. "Will you come visit again soon?" I smiled a small smile. "Sure, I will." Cream smiled happily before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, ." She said as she went to sleep. "Goodnight, Cream." As I quietly walked out, of the room and closed the door behind. For the first time in a while, I couldn't help but notice that my usual small smile grew a little bit bigger that moment.

* * *

We finally made it back to Amy's house. By now, I had already taken a shower, brushed my teeth, and took my hair down from that ridiculous hairstyle. Right now, I was trying to find a way to scrape off this pink nail polish.

 _Ugh! How do you get this stupid crap off?!_

Eventually, I gave up and decided to crawl into bed. Ow! I winced at the pain that shot through my finger. I glanced at my wounded finger. It looked like the blood was already starting to bleed through the band aid.

 _Even after two years...I'm still just as pathetic..._

I sighed angrily as I plopped down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Honestly, today was actually kinda...nice. It's been a while since I had a nice day where I didn't have to worry about being harassed by stupid sluts and idiotic bastards._

I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes.

 _I wonder how tomorrow is going to be._


	8. Promise Me

**Author:** Ok, first of all, I would like to apologize for the seriously long wait. Things have been really CRAZY. After I uploaded the last chapter, I got REALLY sick and I didn't get better until about 3 months later. Then as soon I started to feel better I became busy with classes and on top of that I also had writer's block. So sorry for my shenanigans. I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as I can but I can't promise you guys how quickly I will have it up. Because I am remodeling my room and I'm going to be out of town nearly the whole month of May. But don't worry, I will find a way to squeeze some time in and I promise it won't take as long as this one did.

Anyways, thanks so much for your patience and support guys. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Morning came sooner than I expected. I opened my brown eyes and got up out of bed. I stretched out my limbs as I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Sunlight flooded the room, temporary blinding me. "Hsssss!" I unintentionally hissed as I shielded my eyes.

 _Stupid sunlight! Always so bright!_

After blinking a few times to regain my eyesight, I shuffled out the room and went downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to find Amy already up and dressed. "Good morning, Sasha!" I forced myself not to flinch at her shouting. "Morning..." I mumbled. Amy's smile suddenly turned into a disapproving frown. "You undid your hair? But it was so nice." I smirked at her before sticking out my tongue. "You're hopeless." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm going to the mall to buy a new outfit. It's been almost a week since I've seen my Sonic and I wanna make sure the next time he see's me that he won't be able to take his eyes off me!" Amy exclaimed dreamily. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

 _And I'm the hopeless one?_

"Do you want to come with me and help me pick out which dress Sonic would like?" "No thanks. *yawns* I'm still feeling pretty tired. I think I'm going to stay in today."

 _I really don't feel like hearing her talk about Sonic all day._

"Hmm alright. I'll see you when I get back. Oh, here is a key to the house in case you want to head out." She said handing me a small silver key. I nodded as I took the key from her hand. "Thanks." With that being said, she dashed out the door, leaving me alone in the house. This was the first time I had been left alone for a whole day since I came to this world. I looked around the empty house and blew on my brown bangs.

 _Well...looks like I'm alone today._

I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and picked out my favorite cereal.

 _I can't they have fruity pebbles on this planet!_

After filling the bowl with milk and cereal, I sat at the table and started eating. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I sat back at the table to finish my cereal. When I was finished, I washed out my bowl before going up to my room. As soon as I walked in, grabbed my phone and plopped lazily on the bed. My phone would have been completely dead by now but thanks to Tails I have a newly built charger.

Aimlessly, I began searching through my phone out of complete boredom. After a few minutes, I ended up in my photos, which turned out to be a mistake. Most of them were old selfies I took a while ago that I'm too lazy to delete while others were pictures of me and Anthony. Almost all of them showed Anthony smiling his bright smile while I was shyly covering my face. Some them showed Anthony pinching my cheeks or tickling me in order to get me to smile. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at the memories of my best friend but it soon faltered.

 _...I really miss him..._

In order to distract myself from the memories of my best friend, I began searching through my playlist. I quickly found a song and played it on full blast. Stressed Out by TOP

I propped my head on my hand as I thought about what to do today. "Hmmmm..." I thought out loud to myself as I glanced around the room. My brown eyes landed on some paper and a pencil sitting on the nightstand. Feeling a little bit artistic, I grabbed them and began sketching nothing in particular.

I have always been a really good artist, but I don't draw that much anymore. I forgot why though. As I was sketching, my mind still lingered on Anthony.

 _Poor, Anth. He must be worried sick about me. I remember he almost had a panic attack when I forgot to tell him that I had to leave school early for a doctor appointment. By now, he's probably losing his mind... maybe I should go back..._

I began to consider the choice of returning home to my beloved best friend, until my thoughts began to shift.

 _But...If I stay here...I could probably start over with a new life...yea...Pffft! Why should I go back?! Just so I can go back to being bullied?! Treated like trash?! Like everyone's human punching bag?! HA! SCREW THAT! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I HATE THEM!_

It wasn't until the sound of my pencil being snapped in half brought me back to reality. I glanced down at my drawing and was disturbed by what I saw.

Now I remember why I stopped. I used to love drawing all kinds things and I used to be really good at it. My family believed I could make a living out of it. I was actually going to go for it, that is, until the mistake I made got in the way. At first, my drawings were just as normal as usual but later began to get more... gruesome. Such as, hearts with bloody knives impaled into them. Some were even worse than that. Now, I can barely draw a decent picture without losing control like a mad person. Good thing mom isn't here to see or else she might actually consider...nevermind.

 _Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head..._

After ripping the drawing to shreds and throwing it away along with the broken pencil, I shuffled over to the closet to pick out something to wear. I stripped off my black T-shirt and gray sweatpants and threw on a baggy, long sleeve shirt that was dark blue and had black rib cage, black ripped jeans, and dark blue converse.

Once I was satisfied with my look, I grabbed my phone along with the key Amy gave me to the house and headed out. I strolled along the path, taking in all the different sites and sounds. The soft wind whipped through my long dark brown hair.

 _This is actually pretty nice._

"ACK!" Something or someone crashed into me really hard causing me to fall into the grass and dirt."Sorry!"

 _Too bad that didn't kill me..._

I looked up to see concerned emerald green eyes meet my dull brown eyes. "Are you ok, Sasha?" Sonic asked me, as he held out a hand.

 _If you're going to run into me, at least hit me a little harder..._

"I'm fine." I responded bluntly. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up to my feet. I dusted myself off of any dirt that was on my clothes. "I was actually just coming to check on you. How are you?" Sonic said.

 _Dead inside as usual._

"I'm fine and you?" I replied with a small smile. "I'm doing great actually." "That's good." I said as I continued walking down the path with Sonic walking along next to me. Honestly, I preferred to walk ALONE but I guess I don't mind the company. "Where's Ames?" "She gone for the day. She said something about needing to shop for a new outfit or something." I decided to leave out the part about her planning to look for him later. Glancing in the corner of my eye, I could see a wave of relief wash over his face. I did my best to suppress the smirk that was growing on my face. "So whatcha up to today?" He asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Just walk around and explore some, I guess." "Hm, sounds cool." He said. We continued walking in silence.

 _Not that I'm not enjoying your company Sonic but...BYE!_

Suddenly, I felt my wrist being grabbed causing me to gasp and stiffen at the sudden at the sudden contact. "Wh-What are you doing...?" I asked slightly shocked. "C'mon, Sasha!" Sonic said as he began to run, but slow enough for me to keep up. "Where are we going?" I asked. I heard him chuckle as he looked back and winked at me. "You'll see!"

 _Oh gosh..._

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

S-s-stupid...S-sonic...ma-making me...run...

"How you feeling?" I panted a little more before standing up straight. "Y-yes. I'm f-fine."

I glanced around my surroundings. We were at a huge lake that was full of shiny floating gold rings. "Where are we?" I asked as I stared in awe. "This is the Lake of Rings."

 _Oh, duh._

Being the nerd I am, I reading about this place looks so much cooler seeing it in person. If I remember correctly, aren't chaos supposed to live here. As if on queue, cute little chaos came fluttering from all different directions.

"Chao!" I turned my head to see one flying straight towards me. I watched as it landed in my arms. "That one really seems to like you." I glanced down at the little chao in my arms as it snuggled closer to me. A small smile graced my lips as I cuddled the little being.

 _Sooooo soft!_

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as I felt something glomp on my head. "Chao! Chao!" Sonic chuckled. "Looks like that one likes you too." Before I could even respond, I was caught completely off guard. "Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao!" "WAIT, WHA-!" Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground by an army chaos. "WOAH! Sasha are you ok!?"

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

"WOAH! Sasha, are you ok!?" I asked as Sasha, who was now buried under a pile of chaos. I worriedly waited for an answer, but the answer I got was completely unexpected. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She's...laughing? "Haha, don't worry. I'm fine." She replied, as she smiled at me. Not just any smile, but she's actually smiling a REAL smile. I almost couldn't believe it.

 _Her smile is beautiful...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, held out a hand for her to take, which she willingly did. I helped her sit up as I sat down next to her. I watched as the chaos happily played with her while she giggled away. Almost hard to believe this the same girl that hardly shows any emotions. Kinda reminds me of a certain black and red hedgehog...

"Are you ok, Sonic?" I blinked a few times, before answering. "Yea, I'm fine. Why you ask?" "You were staring at me."

 _Oops._

"Heh heh...sorry about that." I said, nervously scratching the back of my neck. "It's fine." She said. "You know, this first time I've seen you ACTUALLY smile." Her face suddenly turned into one of disdain as her ears drooped. "Uhh-no, no, no! I didn't mean anything thing like that!" I said, hoping I didn't offend her. "No, you're right. It's been a while to be honest..." I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You should smile more often." It's just...when you're me... you don't have that much to smile about..." She said, solemnly patting one of the chaos she was holding. "That's too bad. You have such nice smile." Her eyes widened as she tried not to blush. "Oh-um...thanks."

 _She so cute...NO, SONIC! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

"Hey, Sasha?" I called to her. "Yea?" She said, not taking her brown eyes off the chao she was playing with. "Promise me that you will smile more often."A gasp escaped her lips as she looked at me with widened eyes. "Only if you promise to give me a reason to." She replied. "Cross my heart and hope to die." I said, extending my pinky to her. She stared at me with an unsure expression. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know she can trust me. A smile soon spread across her lips. "Stick a needle in my eye." She said, as she wrapped her pinky around mine.

I'll do anything to keep that smile of yours on your face, Sasha.

 **~Time Skip~**

I opened my eyes as I sat up and stretched.

 _I must have fell asleep._

Glancing next to me, I saw Sasha curled up and snoozing away. Noticing that her shirt was revealing a bit, I tugged it back down. My fingers accidentally brushed against her side, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. I couldn't help but smirk at this.

 _So, she's ticklish, huh? I'll make a mental note of that for later._

We spent the whole the day just messing around and getting to know each other. Sasha is a really cool girl once you get to know her. I actually learned a few things about her. Turns out she is an animal lover and she likes rock music and video games like me. I told her we should definitely play together sometimes. There are still some things I don't know about her yet. Like what she meant when she said she doesn't have that much to smile about. I wanted to ask her about it but I didn't want to sound like I was being nosy about her personal life. Maybe she'll open up about it later.

I looked up at the sunset sky and noticed it was getting late. As much as I didn't want to, I better wake Sasha up so I can take her back to Amy's place."Sasha?" I called to her, while shaking her gently. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. "Sasha, wake up." I tried again. "...not yet, mom...the zombies...stole my cookie pizza..." She mumbled in her sleep, causing me to chuckle. "Wake up, Sleepy head!" I said, shaking her again. This time, she finally sat up and stretched her arms. "What time is it?" She asked in between a yawn, as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "It's late. We should probably get going." I said and she nodded. "Yea, let's go."

 **Sasha's P.O.V.**

We arrived back at Amy's house in almost no time at all, thanks to Sonic, of course. After saying goodbye to Sonic, I took the house key out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. "Amy?" I beckoned as I walked in and closed the door. "Hey Sasha! Where you been?" "Oh, I was-" I bit my lip and froze as I thought about what to say.

 _If I tell her that I was with Sonic all day, ESPECIALLY when she was looking for him today, she is gonna throw a hissy fit and try to kill me. I better play it safe and keep my mouth shut._

"Um...I just went for a walk around town, that's all. Nothing much." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I started making my way to the bathroom. "Seems like that walk put you in a pretty good mood. You're a little less grumpy than usual." I stopped in my tracks after hearing that. "Heh...yea...I guess it did." I said as continued my way to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom a closed the door. Letting my back rest on the door, I blew on my messy brown bangs.

 _Today was...interesting._

I turned on the shower _,_ and began stripping down my clothes.

Today was the first time I actually talked with someone that wasn't Anthony or Angel or even mom. Not to mention I ACTUALLY smiled a REAL smile in two years. It felt almost foreign but also good. Sonic seamed to have noticed too. Almost nobody can see through my fake smiles. If they do, they never seem to care though. I still could not get Sonic's words out of my head.

 _"Promise me that you will smile more often."_

A small smile grazed my lips.

 _I'll try._

With that being said, I finally stepped in the shower.


	9. Suspicion and denial

**Author:** It took forever but it's finally done! Sorry this chapter is really short (and possibly bad.) I have been in and out of town lately for weddings and graduations so I didn't have too much time to write. Also I had a serious case of writer's block. Luckily, I have already started the next chapter (which I plan to make much longer) so it shouldn't take too long. Although, with my college classes starting tomorrow, I can't guarantee it.

Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

"I'm telling you, Tails! She's awesome!"

"Oh really?" Tails asked, while not looking away from the machine he was working on.

"Yea! At first, I thought she was really quiet and reserved, but turns out she's funny, nice, and really down to earth." Tails held out his hand, expecting a certain tool. Knowing which one he wanted, I sped over and handed him a screwdriver, while I continued.

"Also, she has the most amazing smile. I don't think I've ever met anyone like Sasha." Suddenly, I heard Tails chuckle. "Huh? What's so funny?" I asked, looking at Tails. "Oh, nothing." He dismissed, still not looking away from his machine. Raising an eyebrow, I got closer to him. "C'mon, tell me!" I said. "It's just that I'm starting to think you really like Sasha." "Wh-what?! Pfft! No way, Tails! She's a human, remember? W-well...I mean...I'm not saying that she's not pretty...especially with that adorable laugh and that amazing smile and-" I snapped myself out of what I was saying and glanced back at Tails.

"You _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike_ her!" He sang with a smirk on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up as I glared back at Tails. "Shut up, Tails!" I said while looking away. He only laughed befre going back to what he was doing. "Speaking of Sasha, aren't you supposed to go bring her here from Amy's house right about now?" He asked. I glanced over at the clock.

"Shoot! You're right! Be back in a sec!" I said before dashing out the door.

 **Sasha's P.O.V.**

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" I exclaimed while yanking the stupid brush through my brown mess of hair. "Stupid knots!" I complained, tossing the brush back onto the dresser. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Good enough...not like I'm trying to impress anyone...

Today, I'm wearing a blue hoodie that say 'I woke up like this' in white along with plain black ripped jeans and my usual timberlands. Like I said, I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm supposed to be going to be visiting Sonic and Tails at Tails' workshop. Since I don't know where it is of course, Sonic is going to come pick me up. Luckily, Amy had a doctor appointment to go to, because I don't know how I would be able to explain that I'm hanging out with her crush while she is out. I glanced over at the clock.

"Hmm, Sonic should be here..."

Ding! Dong!

"Right now actually."I grabbed my phone and my spare key before walking over to the door. I opened the door to find a nervous blue hedgehog. "H-hey, Sasha...is Amy here...?" I shook my head. "Nope. She had a doctor appointment, so she's gone for the day." Sonic released a relieved sigh. "Good." I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. With that being said, Sonic picked me up bridal style and took off.

 **~Time Skip~**

"You guys are so going to lose!"

"I don't think so!"

"There's no way I'm going down that easy!"

Sonic, Tails, and I were all locked in an intense match of Super Smash Bros. Tails was playing as Pikachu, I was playing as Link and, of course, Sonic was playing as Sonic. We had just finished a match button it soon became a sudden death match between the three of us. "Aww man!" Tails said as he was defeated by Sonic. "Haha! Sorry buddy! Looks like it's just me and Sasha!" Sonic said, smirking at me. I smirked back but I refused to break my concentration. After a moment or two more, I was able to knock Sonic out by throwing a poke ball at him before he could hit me with a heavy attack.

"YES!" I shouted in victory. "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sonic shouted while crossing his arms and pouting. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his childish behavior. "Come on, Sonic. Don't be such a sore loser." I teased while poking his cheek, but he turned away from me. "Yea, Sonic. Lighten up." Tails said, joining me in my teasing. "Pfft. Whatever! I'm going to get something to drink." Sonic said before getting up and storming off to the kitchen. As soon he left, me and Tails bust out laughing.

After calming down from the fit of laughter, Tails was the first one to speak. "You know he likes you, right?" My ears perked up almost instantly as I almost choked on my own saliva. "WHA- HUH?" I stammered, being caught off guard by the random statement. "I mean he _really_ likes you. You're all he ever talks about." He said, chuckling at my reaction.

 _IS HE SERIOUS?! SONIC LIKES ME? Ha ha! There's no way that can be true...nearly everyone hates me._

"Ha! No way, Tails. I think you're wrong about that." I said dismissing what he said. "Okaaaay. Whatever you saaaaay.~" Tails sang, leaving me concerned by what he meant by that.

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

I angrily stomped into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

 _Unbelievable! Almost nobody can beat me at that game! How did she beat me?!_

I opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, before closing it back. I popped it open and took a long swig.

 _Gotta hand it to her though, she's a challenge. I like that..._

Without even realizing it, I felt my cheeks warm up.

 _Maybe Tails is right...maybe I really am falling for Sasha. Not that there is anything wrong with her at all. The problem is that she's a human from another planet for crying out loud! If I were to be with her, she would have to leave me to go back to her home planet...unless I convince her to stay here on Mobius with me..._

I chuckled bitterly to myself.

 _Yea, right! Like that will ever happen! Who's to say she even feel the same way about me?!_

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I walked out the kitchen with my soda in hand. As soon as I got back to Tails and Sasha, Tails stood up and began walking out the room. "Well guys, I'm going to go back to working on my machine. You guys have fun." I shrugged my shoulders.

 _What can I say? The kid loves his machines._

"So Sasha, you ready for another match?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Oh...um, sure." She seemed like she was pretty deep in thought but I decided not to worry about it. "Alright, but this time I'm not going easy on you." I said, setting my soda down and picking up my controller. She smirked and picked up her controller. "Try me."

 **~Time skip~**

It was now a little after sunset and I was dropping Sasha off back at Amy's house.

"We may have been a tie today, but I'll be sure to beat you next time." I said confidently, as we arrived at Amy's front doorstep. "In your dreams, hedgehog." She said while rolling her eyes but smiling anyways.

 _Gosh, her smile is amazing!_

"I see that you been keeping your promise." I said, pointedly. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "You have been smiling more lately." Nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, she adverted her gaze. "Well...yea, I mean...you been keeping your promise...besides, I don't like breaking promises..." She said while trying not to blush. I couldn't help but chuckle as I placed softly hand on my cheek. She flinched a little at my touch and looked at me with those dark brown eyes of hers.

 _She's so cute! I can't resist! Maybe...just maybe...I can steal a quick kiss..._

Almost unconsciously, I began to lean in closer to her. My lips were only a mere inch from hers when-

"SONIC!"

Both of us immediately jumped away from each other at sound of the all too familiar voice. "AMY?!" We exclaimed in unison as the pink hedgehog dashing over and crushing me in a death hug. "I have been looking everywhere for you! I finally found you here with...Sasha?"

 _Aw crap..._

"Umm..." Sasha seemed to in shocked looked at Amy who gave her a death glare. "Yea...um...I just came to check on Sasha to see how she was doing, that's all. Heh heh..." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head. Amy eyed us both suspiciously before smiling. "Oh, ok then!" I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and it seems that Sasha did the same. "Well, I gotta go! I'll catch you girls later!" I said, prying Amy off me. "Bye Sonic!" The two girls said in unison as I sped off.

 _That was close! If Amy were to Have seen that, she would completely lose it. I should be more careful around her from now on._

 **Sasha's P.O.V.**

"...Well I think I'm going to head up to my room I'm pretty tired..." I said nervously. She gave me another suspicious glance but smiled afterwards. "Yea me too. I'm going to take a shower first though." She said while heading to the bathroom. "Ok then. See you in the morning." She waved back at me in response before walking into the bathroom. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

 _That was a bit intense...but something tells me she might not be fully convinced..._

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before heading to my room and closing the door behind me. While taking a couple of sips of my water, I sat on the bed and contemplated on what had just happened.

 _I just can't shake it off. Was Sonic gonna kiss me? So does that mean Tails wasn't lying when he said that Sonic likes me? WHY ME?!_

My cheeks began to heat up at the thought of Sonic actually kissing me.

 _No way, Sasha! You know that kind of stuff is nothing but trouble for you! Anyways, I'm a human from Earth and he's a hedgehog from a planet I thought only existed in video games and comic books. Even if anything did happen between us, what would happen when I go back home...or if I decide to go back home? Also, what if Amy were to find out? Being bashed in the head by a giant hammer is not one of the ways I imagined my death._

Feeling drained out from my crazy and confusing thoughts, I kicked off my shoes and plopped down onto my pillow. As I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, having one last thought come to my mind.

 _Should I lock my door just in case Amy tries to murder me in my sleep?_


	10. I Want to Make You Mine

**Author:** Hey guys! I know you guys have been waiting forever and I'm sure you guys must be upset with me and I'm so sorry! My mind has been everywhere lately with college classes and drama with my friends and family. Btw, I hope everyone was safe during Hurricane Irma and all of you have power back now. I had to stay over at my uncle house until I finally got power.

So again, I apologize for the long wait and it;s probably gonna take another while before the next chapter is up since I have some school work I need to catch up on so please bare with me.

Anyways, Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sasha's P.O.V.

I cracked my eyes open as the sun peeked through the window. I groaned as I covered my face with my pillow and rolled over. "Ack!"

 _Apparently, I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the bed._

Groaning for a second time, I dragged myself off the floor and trudged over to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in, I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes from yesterday. After pinning up my hair, I stepped in the shower.

After about five minutes, I stepped out and went back to my room. I searched through the closet and threw on a light gray pull over shirt that had 'Mz Understood' written in black along with black ripped jeans and light gray sneakers. Once I finished getting dressed, I glanced over at the clock.

 _8:00?! What the heck am I doing up so early?!_

"Ugh..." I plopped face down onto my bed.

 _Great, I'm already fully awake so I can't go back to sleep. I guess I can just go for a walk or something, just to keep myself busy._

I got up and grabbed my phone and key before walking downstairs. Once I got downstairs, I noticed it quiet and empty.

 _Amy must still be asleep. I'll just leave her a note to let her know that I'm going out._

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed piece of paper and pen. I wrote 'Going out for a walk. Be back later.' I placed it on the fridge before walking out. Surprisingly, there were quite a bit of people out and about regardless of how early it was. A few people who recognized me smiled and waved at me as I walked by. In return, I gave them a small smile and waved back.

 _Wow, everyone here is so friendly. It's almost hard to believe._

"Good Morning, Sasha."

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as a certain lynx in a purple dress appeared right in front of me, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Oops! Sorry, I have a habit of doing that." She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "It's ok, Nicole." I said giving her a small smile. "How have you been doing here on Mobius? I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't gotten the chance to check up on you." She said. "I've been fine. Things here are pretty different from Earth. Everyone here is so friendly, too." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Some even more friendlier than others." She said, smirking at me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "Someone told me that you and a certain blue hedgehog have been getting pretty close." She said in a teasing tone.

 _Darn it, Tails!_

"N-no no no...I-it's not like that-" I stammered but Nicole cut me off with a giggle. "It's ok, Sasha. No need to get so flustered." I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. "So, what are you doing this morning?" I asked in order to change the subject. "Well, right now I'm about to do a perimeter check around town. What are you doing up so early, Sasha?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So, I thought I'd go for a walk." Nicole nodded at my reply. "Ok then. Well, be careful, Sasha. I will see you later." She said, before walking away to handle her business. "Bye, Nicole." I said before going off to continue my walk.

 _She's really nice. Not like I expected any less though._

I walked until I reached the the forest right outside of town. To avoid getting lost, I tried not to wonder to far inside. After a bit more walking, I found a big tree and decided to climb it. I made sure to climb one of the lower and stronger branches, hoping not to fall. Once I reached one of them, I stretched my arms out and looked up at the partly clouded sky.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. Being out here in the peaceful nature and away from stupid people reminds of living in the country side. I used to love it there, especially being on my grandma's farm. Of course getting up early in the morning was always the worst thing ever, but if it meant spending all day with the cute little farm animals, then it was worth it.

 _I miss it there...But of course Dad had to get that stupid promotion, causing us to move away. Ever since then he's cared about nothing but himself. He doesn't care about Ma or me. Pfft, especially not me. All he ever does is ignore me even during times when I need him the most. Why don't he just admit that he hates me? Just admit that his daughter is nothing but a disappointment._

Feeling anger bubble inside me, I began digging my claws into the bark of the tree branch I was sitting on, but calmed down a few seconds later.

 _Whatever, Sasha. Just shut up and enjoy the peace._

I changed my position so that I was now hanging upside down from the tree branch. Due to my shirt being loose, it slid down some, exposing my stomach along with a bit of my bra and possibly my scar. Honestly, I couldn't care less right now. The feeling of the sun's warm rays felt too good for me to cover it back up. I closed my eyes as a satisfied smile began to form on my lips. "Sasha?"

 _WHAT THE-_

My brown eyes snapped open only to be met with a pair of emerald green ones. Instantly, I grabbed my shirt and tried to cover my stomach. "SONIC?! AHH!" Before I knew it, my legs slipped from the branch I was hanging from. I clenched my eyes shut, but the impact of the ground never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that I had landed in the arms of the blue blur.

"That was close." He said. "Y-yea...um thanks..." I stuttered, sheepishly, praying he didn't see anything he shouldn't have. "Um...what were you doing in that tree anyways?" He asked while carefully setting me on me on my feet. "Oh you know...just hanging around." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Sonic chuckled at this. "Oh really? Looked more like you were falling for me." He said, winking at me.

 _Is he...flirting with me?_

"Hahaha. No." I said bluntly, but smirked regardless. "For your information, I've fallen out of trees and stuff many times before." Mentally, I kicked myself in the brain.

 _Wow, that sounded a lot smoother before I said it._

I hear Sonic begin to laugh. "Oh really? So is this a habit of yours? Always falling off of stuff?" I shrugged my shoulders before responding. "Maybe not always." I said. "Well, I promise I will be there to catch you when you fall."

 _That's what they all say..._

Skeptically, I eyed the blue hedgehog who was giving me a warm smile. "Hmm...pinkie promise?" I asked, holding out my pinkie finger. "Heh. What? You don't trust me?" Sonic asked sounding slightly amused. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe...maybe not." He chuckled and shook his head. "You sure like to keep things vague, don't you?" He said before wrapping his pinkie around mine. "I pinky promise." Even though part of me was still doubtful, I gave him a small smile. "Good."

"So, what are you doing out here so early? No offense but you don't strike me as the kind of person that likes to wake up early." He said raising an eyebrow. I shot him a glare. "Honestly, I don't know. I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." Sonic seemed to be in thought for a moment before looking at me with a smile. "Hey, wanna go some place fun?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "What place?" I asked, suspiciously. "You'll see."

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Here we are!" I said, as wee reached our destination. I watched as Sasha's brown eyes widened in surprise. "I haven't been to a carnival in so long..." She mumbled but still loud enough for me to hear. "Yea, well, I thought you might like it." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "H-hey! Slow down!" Suddenly, my arm was grabbed and I was being dragged past the entrance. "You're telling me to slow down? Does that mean I'm too fast for the fastest thing alive?" I laughed at her comment. "Ha ha, as if!"

We entered the amusement park, which was full of life. "What do we do first?" I asked her. She gazed around the amusement park, looking at all of the attractions in the area until she stopped and pointed at one. "The roller coaster!" She exclaimed.

 _Finally! Someone that shares my love for roller coasters!_

"Alright! Let's go!" I exclaimed as we ran over to the line. Unfortunately, the line was pretty long.

 _UGGGH! What are all these people doing here so early?!_

Eventually, we finally made it to the front of the line. Before we could get on the ride, we had to have our heights checked. I think it's stupid but I guess it makes sense in a way. We walked of to the sign that read 'You must be this tall to ride this ride.' Of course I was a few inches taller than the designated height, although I couldn't say the same for Sasha who just barely tall enough. "Awww, I didn't realize how short you are." I said teasingly while patting her on the head. Her ears flattened as she sent a low growl my way. "Down kitty!" I said jokingly, causing her to playfully glare at me.

 **~Time Skip~**

"So where do you wanna go next?" I glanced behind me to see she had stopped in her tracks. "Sasha?" I walked over to her and noticed she was staring at a game booth that had a giant stuffed tiger with big brown eyes.

 _It almost looks like Sasha. Except not as cute._

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the booth. "C'mon! We're not gonna win it standing here!" When we got there we noticed it was a ring toss game. "I wanna give it a try." Sasha said to the guy running the booth. "You get seven shots, darling." He replied handing her seven multi colored rings. Sasha clutched the rings tightly and stared at the glass bottles with eyes full determination. One by one she tossed each ring. Unfortunately, none of them made it onto a bottle. "Aww man!" Sasha crossed her arm as her ears drooped and a pout spread across her face.

"Let me take a crack at it." I said as the guy handed me the rings. I focused on the glass bottles in front of me. Without any effort, I tossed each of the rings and all of them landed onto a bottle. "Wow! You made it look so easy!" Sasha exclaimed. "Yea, well, I have some experience with rings." I said cockily while flicking my nose. "Here you go. A cute stuffed tiger for the cute tiger girl." The guy said, handing over the stuffed tiger while winking at Sasha. MY Sasha!

I shot a glare at him before snatching the stuffed animal out of his hand. "Here ya go, m- I mean Sasha." I said handing it to her. I think for the first time, since we've met, I saw a sparkle in her eyes. "Thank you!" She said, hugging it tightly.

Sasha's P.O.V.

"Here you go. A cute stuffed tiger for the cute tiger girl." I blinked a couple of times.

Did this guy just call me cute?

"Here ya go, m- I mean Sasha." I was snapped out of my thoughts to see Sonic handing me the stuffed tiger I have been longing for. It was almost My eyes lit up. "Thank you!" I said, hugging it tightly. Yep, I'm still obsessed with stuffed animals as you can see. "Heh. No problem." Sonic said, giving me a big grin. We continued walking around the amusement park, but for some reason something was stuck on my mind.

I can't believe how Sonic is so nice to me. Well of course he's nice. He's Sonic the hedgehog, he's nice to everyone. But why me of all people? Almost nobody is nice to me, unless they are forced to or they want something from me. I want to trust him but...how can I when I have been betrayed so many times...

"AAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone screaming. Explosions began to appear everywhere, causing people to run and scream in panic. "What's happening?!" I yelled. We both looked up to see a certain familiar blue robot. "It's Metal Sonic! Wait right here! I'll handle him!" Sonic said as he zoomed off after the metal menace.

"HELP!" I looked up to see a child hanging on for dear life from flag pole. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY LITTLE BOY!" Screamed a lady next to me. I'm guessing that's her son. "Here, hold this for me!" I said, handing the lady my stuffed little me. "Um ok...?" She murmured in confusion. Without even thinking about it, I ran over to the little boy's rescue. I ran over to one of the small buildings and climbed up the conveniently place latter to the rooftop. As fast as I could, I ran across the rooftops until I reached the flag pole. "AHH!" The little screamed as his jacket began to rip. Quickly, I climbed up the flag pole which wasn't that high, fortunately. Once I reached the top, I took the little boy in my arms. "Hold on tight, ok?" I said. He nodded and did what I told him. With that being said, I slid down until my feet had safely touched the ground.

"Mommy!" The little boy said as his mom came running towards us. "My darling child!" His mom exclaimed happily, as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you SO much for rescuing my son!" She said gratefully while handing me back my stuffed little me. "S-sure..." I said, panting a bit. Suddenly, I felt someone hug my leg, causing me to stumble a bit. I glanced down to see the little boy hugging my leg. "Thank you for saving me, lady!" He said, looking up at me with big eyes. I smiled and patted him on the head. "You're welcome."

At that moment, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Sonic, who I assumed had just got back from defeating Metal Sonic. "See, Sasha? Everyone thinks you're a hero!" With wide eyes, I looked around to see everyone applauding and cheering me on.

 _I can't remember the last time someone has ever been proud of me for something I had done. Usually, people just see me as a disappointment but not today. Today, I actually feel like I made something of myself and it feels good._

"Oh...um...Thanks, everyone." I said, sheepishly.

 **~Time Skip~**

After all the commotion had died down, decided to grab something to eat. Sonic had talked me into trying a chillidog. Not like I didn't see that coming. But to my surprise, it was actually really good. I can see why he eats them all the time. Afterwards, we decide to go on the Ferris wheel as our last ride. Fortunately for us, it was one of the rides that wasn't damaged and we didn't even have to wait long since the line was pretty short. I never been on one before, but I heard it was fun. I climbed in first then Sonic climbed in after me. I set my little stuffed version of me down next to me. Soon, the Ferris wheel began to move. I stared at the ground below us as the Ferris wheel went higher...higher...and higher...and higher...

 _I'M AN IDIOT! HOW COULD I GET ON THIS THING AND FORGET I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS?!_

I clenched my eyes shut and held onto the handle bar for dear life.

 _Please let this be over soon!_

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel made an abrupt stop. "Sorry, folks! We are having some technical difficulties! Please bare with us! We will have things fixed as soon as possible! Thank you!"

 _Why does life hate me...?_

Sonic's P.O.V.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head on my on my knuckle.

 _Looks like we're stuck here for a while. Well, I don't mind as long as I'm here with-_

I glanced over at Sasha and noticed she was shaking like a leaf. "Sasha, open your eyes." She frantically shook her head. "No thanks!" Gently, I cupped her cheek and turned her head towards me. "It's okay. Look at me.' Slowly, she cracked open one eye revealing her brown iris. "It's alright. Instead of looking down, just look straight ahead. See?" I said, turning her head towards the horizon. Her beautiful brown eyes widened at the sight. I had to admit it was a pretty sight.

"I've never seen anything like this before..." She mumbled. " See what you have been missing?" She smiled and nodded her head in response.

Just then a cool breeze brushed by, causing Sasha to tug on her sleeves a little bit. "Getting cold?" I asked, feeling concerned. She nodded. "Yea, a little." Instantly, I wrapped my arm around her and brought her closer. At first, she seemed caught off guard but soon started to relax.

"Sonic?" I heard her call. "Yea?" I answered back. "How come...you're so nice to me...?" Now, it was my turn to be caught off guard. "Wh-what?" "How come you're so nice to me?" She repeated while giving me a serious look. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, completely confused. She averted her eyes before answering. "Let's just say that not everyone is as nice to me as you are. Not unless they are forced to or they want something." I stared at her in shock. "Really?! I thought a great girl like you would have a lot of friends!" She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "Well, you thought wrong." Hearing this made my heart shatter but also made my blood boil.

 _Those jerks! How could they?!_

I grabbed her by the hands and turned her towards me. "Listen, Sasha. I promise you that I am nothing like any of those jerks you have met. Neither is Tails, Amy, or anybody else. We are all your friends here and we will never do anything to hurt you." At first, she stared at me in shock for a moment before smiling. "Thank you." She said and I smiled in return.

 _It's so weird. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've only known Sasha for a few weeks but for some reason I can never seem to stop thinking about her. There is just something about Sasha that's different from anyone that I have ever met and it's not just because she's a human from earth. Whatever it is, I want to figure it out. I want to make her mine._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was leaning in closer to her. Before I knew it, my lips finally met hers.

* * *

 **Author:** Please favorite, comment and share! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
